


The Contract

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [51]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Contracts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Romance, Winter, smut in the last chapter :), tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: It's winter break and Mai bad believed she would have to put up with all of the Tyzula. Instead she is presented with an interesting opportunity. Can Azula and Ty Lee go an entire three days without "being gross"? They're all about to find out.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Summer Vacation has concluded, here comes another ~longer~ fic. I'm not actually done with this one yet so the updates are going to be a little less fast paced.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were perusing the drug store candy aisle after school at the start of the first weekend of winter break, a weekend they planned to spend lazing around, watching endless movies, and gorging themselves on sugar and snacks.

They had Azula’s house to themselves as Zuko and his friends were going on vacation to some sort of ancient ruins. 

Ty Lee wrapped herself tightly around Azula’s arm as her girlfriend tried in vain to pry her off.

“Your own two legs aren’t good enough for you? Do you need my support too,” Azula snapped in frustration, in a tone that could make grown men cower. 

Ty Lee just giggled. 

“Are you saying you’re too weak to support me,” Ty Lee said playfully. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“You can’t bait me into holding you up. I will count down from five and you better be on your own feet or else you’ll regret it,” Azula said. 

Mai thought the threat was a bit much but Ty Lee just narrowed her eyes and stared at Azula. 

“Five,” she said slowly. Ty Lee held tight. 

“Four.” Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. 

“Three,” Azula said, leaning into Ty Lee’s ear. 

“Don’t be a brat,” she whispered. 

Mai didn’t hear what she said but she noticed that Ty Lee looked less assured in her stance. 

“Two,” Azula said. “One.”

Ty Lee let go of Azula’s arm and stood up straight.

Azula smiled and brushed Ty Lee’s hair back from her shoulder and leaned into her ear again. 

“Very good girl,” she whispered, kissing her neck. 

Ty Lee blushed as she felt butterflies in her chest and stomach.

As she leaned away Azula trailed her fingers along Ty Lee’s necklace which had a rose gold chain and was as pristine as they day she’d gotten it for her. She stopped when her hand was lifting the necklace in front of Ty Lee’s face and she pulled her in gently for a kiss. 

Mai groaned. 

Azula released Ty Lee, grabbed peanut butter cups and tossed them in the basket as if nothing happened. She began to continue walking down the aisle before realizing Ty Lee wasn’t next to her anymore.

She turned back and looked at the girl who was just watching her. Azula tilted her head to the side and Ty Lee mimicked her. 

Azula smirked. Ty Lee smirked. Azula took a step forward. Ty Lee did the same. 

“If I’m such a good girl maybe I deserve a real treat,” Ty Lee said. 

Mai’s eyes widened and she looked around but they were the only customers in the store. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Azula said. “You’re a good girl and then I decided when and if you get what treat.”

“Can you two go three days without making everything about sex,” Mai deadpanned. “Just a solid weekend without being disgusting.”

“No,” both of them said. 

“If you do I will genuinely...” 

Azula turned her attention to Mai. 

“You will genuinely do what?”

“I don’t know. I can’t even offer to buy you off, because what is money to you,” she sighed. “As you were, I guess,” she said waving her hand dismissively.

Ty Lee bounced over to Azula quickly and pulled her head towards her to whisper in her ear. 

As she talked, Azula’s eyes sparkled and she nodded, her mouth widening into a wicked smile. 

Wrapping her arm around Ty Lee’s waist, which the acrobat looked very pleased about, she stalked towards Mai. 

“How willing are you to put your money where your mouth is,” Azula challenged. 

“Extremely,” Mai said. 

“I believe we may be able to strike a deal then,” Azula said. 

Rapidly, thoughts flew across Mai’s mind. What could Ty Lee have thought of that would make Azula so sinisterly excited. 

“What deal,” Mai asked, crossing her arms. 

“Well,” Ty Lee said, but Azula dug her fingers into her side. 

“Not here,” she said, cutting her off. “Let’s discuss at my house.”

Ty Lee nodded and looked at Azula as if she expected something. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to compliment you for the bare minimum of human courtesy or for the idea,” Azula said. “I probably shouldn’t have even complimented you before if I knew it would go to your head this much.”

“But you did,” Ty Lee said with a smile, poking Azula’s stomach. “Because, you’re a secret softie.”

Azula growled and smacked her hand away. 

“Not here,” she said.

Ty Lee poked her again, trying to tickle her. 

Azula grabbed her wrist and tossed it away.

“Now you’re in trouble,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“No,” she said, darkly. “Real trouble.”

Ty Lee’s grin faded and she got quiet. 

“That’s what I thought,” Azula said. 

Mai was about to turn around and leave the aisle from the other end but luckily for her the bell over the door jingled, indicated someone else had entered.

“Oh thank Agni,” she whispered when Azula and Ty Lee noticed that they were no longer alone. 

Azula stalked towards the cash register with their chips and candy and paid while Ty Lee and Mai waited by the door. 

“Did she seem really mad or just joking mad at the end there,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“Your dynamic is too fucked up for me to comment,” Mai said back. 

“Let’s go,” Azula said as she brushed out of the store with two shopping bags. 

Mai and Ty Lee followed her to her car. 

Ty Lee started to get in the passenger seat before Azula stopped her.

“You can’t sit in the front,” she said, refusing to unlock the door.

“Why not,” Ty Lee whined. “I always sit in the front!”

“You’re being punished,” Azula replied. 

“I don’t deserve this,” Ty Lee huffed, moving to the back. 

“Does that mean I can sit shotgun and aux,” Mai asked.

“Feel free,” Azula said, finally unlocking the doors and getting in the car.

Mai slid into the front as Ty Lee crossed her arms and huffed again in the back seat. 

Plugging in her phone, Mai started up her pop punk playlist. Azula turned it up, drowning out Ty Lee’s angry sighs, and began singing along with Mai. 

When they got to Azula’s house Ty Lee jumped out of the car and tentatively walked up to her girlfriend. 

“Is my punishment over,” she asked. 

Azula exhaled and smirked. She brushed a hand over Ty Lee’s head and pulled her into her side for a hug, kissing the top of her head, causing Ty Lee to grin happily. 

“You know I can’t stay mad at you,” she said. “You have to watch how you act in public though,” she warned. “Keep it more appropriate.”

Ty Lee nodded. 

Azula unlocked the door and the three girls entered the house. 

She brought the goodies to the kitchen and dropped them on the table. 

“Ty, get a piece of paper and a pen and come here,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee’s cheek. 

Ty Lee hurried off to get what she asked. 

Mai sat down at the dining room table next to Azula as they waited for the acrobat to return. 

“What’s going on,” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” Azula said, the sparkle returning to her eyes. 

Ty Lee came back with a sheet of paper and a pen. 

She stood and looked at the table, specifically at her girlfriend. 

“Can I help you,” Azula asked, feigning like she didn’t know exactly what Ty Lee wanted. 

“There’s nowhere to sit,” she said. 

“Actually there are four other completely empty chairs,” Mai pointed out. 

“Like I said, nowhere to sit,” Ty Lee repeated. 

Azula chuckled and slid back, allowing Ty Lee to sit across her lap.

She wrapped one of her arms around her waist, hugged her close, and kissed her head.

Ty Lee turned her face towards Azula and kissed her lips.

“Gotta get a proper one,” she whispered. 

Picking up the pen, Azula wrote the date at the top of the paper. 

“Okay so, you would like us to refrain from, what exactly?” Azula asked Mai.

“Inappropriate touching, overly public displays of affection, overall gross stuff,” Mai said, counting on her fingers. 

Azula jotted down everything that she said, leaving a few inches of empty space at the top of the paper. 

“You need to be more specific. There are some large loopholes,” Ty Lee said. 

“Before I continue, what am I signing away,” Mai asked. 

“Well, you’re eighteen,” Ty Lee said.

“This is true,” Mai agreed.

“Me and ‘Zula are only seventeen,” she continued, nuzzling into her girlfriend. 

“So far I’m with you.”

“To go into the sex store on main street you need to be eighteen,” Azula said bluntly, cutting to the chase. 

Mai visibly cringed. 

“No, no way,” she said, leaning back. 

“We are willing to forgo all the things that make you uncomfortable, starting from the moment we sign this for 72 hours,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee did some quick math on her fingers. 

“Until Monday afternoon,” she clarified. 

“I got that,” Mai said. 

“Smart girl,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee on the cheek. 

Ty Lee smiled and turned her head to kiss her on the lips again. 

Azula brought her hand up to hold Ty Lee’s skull and pull her closer for another kiss, and then another. 

“Okay, put that on the list too,” Mai said, causing her friends to separate themselves.

Azula raised an eyebrow. 

“We haven’t told you what you would have to buy for us,” she said. 

“I don’t care. If I can get three days without you calling her “something girl” or sitting on each other sucking your faces off I’ll do it.”

Azula jotted the two new points down on the paper. 

“For the sake of this negotiation I will still give you all of the facts,” Azula said. 

“Why are you being so weirdly formal,” Mai asked. 

“Business ‘Zula is hot,” Ty Lee said. 

“Put that on your list. No hot, no cute, no baby,” she said. 

“We don’t call each other baby,” Azula said, writing it down anyway. 

“Wait ‘Zula wh-”

Ty Lee was cut off by Azula pinching her leg, hard. 

Mai rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, back to what I was saying,” Azula said. “Inside of that store is a fabulous eight inch, harness compatible, vibrating, pink dildo.”

Whatever Mai had been expecting, that wasn’t it. She turned more pale than she usually was and retched. She got up and walked quickly to the fridge and got herself a can of seltzer. 

She popped it open and took a long drink. She walked back and sat down only for Azula and Ty Lee to exchange a conspiratorial glance. 

She got up again and rubbed her face with her hand. 

“Agni,” she said. 

“Look how uncomfortable she is ‘Zula,” Ty Lee giggled. 

Azula smirked and rubbed Ty Lee’s leg. Then she started writing in the blank space at the top of the page.

After a few minutes of deep breathing Mai sat down and saw that Azula had written “In exchange for purchasing them a new strap accessory Azula and Ty Lee will forego:” on the paper.

“Why can’t you just buy that on the internet and pretend you are 18,” she asked.

“Would if we could,” Azula said. “We can’t find it.” 

“Not for lack of trying,” Ty Lee added.

“It just doesn’t seem to exist outside of that store,” Azula finished. 

“Don’t you know any other adults?”

“I can’t ask Zuko,” Azula said, counting off on her hand, “because he might pass out if I asked. I can’t ask my uncle because then I would pass out, and also die.”

“We can’t ask my sisters because the two older ones went off to live as Air Acolytes and the younger ones can’t help,” Ty Lee added. “We can’t ask my parents because, well, they are my parents.” 

“Bringing us back to you,” Azula said, pointing her pen at Mai. “Our dearest and closest friend.”

She said it with sarcasm but it was the truth. Outside of each other, there was no one that Azula or Ty Lee were closer with than Mai. 

“Okay, then I’m ramping up the challenge,” Mai said. 

“Fine,” Azula said nodding.

“No kissing in general,” Mai said. Azula wrote it down. 

“That includes on the cheek and the lips as well as anywhere else on the body,” she added. 

Ty Lee pouted.

Azula kissed her on her puffed out lips causing the smile to return.

Mai rolled her eyes.

“I have to get them in while I still can,” Azula said.

“What about when Mai isn't looking,” Ty Lee asked.

“We will honor this agreement Ty,” Azula said. “A challenge is a challenge.”

“Write down no kisses good morning, good night, good girl, whatever…” Mai said, looking at the paper. Azula copied dutifully. 

“Anything else,” Azula asked.

“I want to specify inappropriate touching to include hugging, hand holding, hair stroking, butt or boob touching, caressing anywhere on the body, and cuddling,” Mai said, getting excited. “Gross stuff means sex or any foreplay type things, obviously.”

Years of putting up with her friends’ disgusting habits was about to come to an end, at least for a few days. Mai decided to enjoy it as much as she could. 

“Also, you have to sleep separately,” she added, leaning back and crossing her arms.

“No!” Ty Lee said quickly.

“You can’t sleep in your own bed for three nights?” Mai asked. 

“Please, you won’t see and it won’t be gross,” she pleaded. “I want to use my veto,” she said, turning to Azula. “Usually there are vetoes.” 

“We didn’t discuss vetoes before,” Azula said. 

“What do you mean usually?” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee tilted her head and Mai’s eyes opened wide. 

“Don’t say it,” she growled as Azula opened her mouth. 

She closed it and shrugged.

“What’s the big deal with sleeping alone,” Azula asked, turning towards Ty Lee.

“I can’t sleep alone anymore,” Ty Lee said uneasily, tucking her head between Azula’s shoulder and neck. 

Azula sensed an untruth but decided to reexamine it later. 

“I don’t know,” Mai said. “The same bed opens too many opportunities for violating “no cuddling,” or “no kissing.” 

“What if we do sleeping bags on top of the bed and we have to stay in our own bag,” Azula suggested, bringing her hand up to rub Ty Lee’s skull. 

“Fine,” Mai said.

Ty Lee bit her lip but nodded. 

“Are we signing now,” Ty Lee said, looking at her phone. “72 hours is a long time.”

“I have a few more things,” Mai said. 

“You’re almost too happy about this,” Azula said with a smirk. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this energized ever.” 

“Payback to the max,” Mai said. “Okay, you can’t go into the bathroom together. No feeding each other or sharing drinks.”

“Sharing drinks isn’t a relationship thing, it’s a friendship thing,” Ty Lee protested. 

“You already used your veto,” Mai said. 

Azula flipped the page over and looked up at Mai expectantly. 

“You need to be fully clothed the entire time except for going into the bathroom to change,” she said.

Azula wrote that. 

“I’m done,” Mai said. 

“Once we sign you can’t add anything or say anything that wasn’t consented to,” Azula warned. 

“Wait one more then,” Mai said. “You can’t talk about anything that sounds at all sexual or that references sex that you’ve had.”

“That’s vague,” Azula said. 

“I can decide what is appropriate on a case by case basis,” Mai said.

“That’s not how this works. The whole point of the contract is to say exactly what is expected,” Ty Lee said. 

“Fine,” Mai said. “No sentences that start with “remember when we did” and end with whatever weird sex thing you guys do.”

“We’ve never done that,” Ty Lee said. 

“I don’t want you to revert to it now. Also no dirty talk or whispering to each other. Now I’m done”

Azula nodded and drew three lines on the bottom of the page. Picking her phone she checked the time and wrote 4:30 on the bottom of the page. 

“I’m going to read it aloud to make sure everyone knows what this will entail,” she said. 

“In exchange for Mai purchasing them a new strap accessory Azula and Ty Lee will forego: Inappropriate touching which consists of hugging, hand holding, cuddling and hair stroking, butt or boob touching, and caressing anywhere on the body. Additionally, no overly public displays of affection, no gross stuff which consists of sex and foreplay, no calling each other girl as well as hot, cute or baby, sitting on each other, no kissing anywhere on the body in any and all of the following cases: good morning, goodnight, good girl or other. They must also sleep in separate sleeping bags if they are on a bed together, they can only be in the bathroom one at a time, they can’t share food or drink and must remain fully clothed excluding the period of time they are in the bathroom where they can change. There will be no sentences starting with “remember when” that detail sex acts, no dirty talk and no whispering. This contract will last 72 hours starting at 4:30pm on Friday night and terminating at 4:30 pm on Monday night,” she finished. 

She signed in neat cursive and handed the pen to Ty Lee whose letters were loopy and slanted. Mai took the pen and printed her name. 

“It’s an honor contract so if we uphold our end you have to uphold yours,” Azula said, taking a picture of both sides of the page. 

“Great, you guys already lost,” Mai deadpanned. 

Ty Lee quickly jumped off of Azula’s lap.

“4:29,” Ty Lee said, showing Mai her phone. “Always have to set it a few minutes forward.”

“You just referenced sex,” Mai said. 

“It didn’t start with “remember when”,” Azula said.

“Whatever,” Mai sighed. “You guys won’t make it 72 hours anyway.” 

“Or else you have to buy a shiny pink dildo!”

Azula smiled at Ty Lee’s excitement and crossed her arms to prevent them from losing immediately. 

“Shall we commence winter break?” She asked, taking her grocery bags and dumping the food on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out im really bad at pacing bc im to excited to have things done so here's the second chapter...

_First 24 hours (Friday - Saturday)_  
“I don’t want to watch a scary movie,” Ty Lee protested as she pulled on Mai’s shoulder, some time later.

The girls were in the home theater in the basement and Mai and Azula had decided to watch a new movie that was just released. 

“You always say that they’re your favorite genre,” Mai said. 

“That’s because I can cuddle with ‘Zula and she protects me from the monsters,” she cried. “Now I just have to watch and fear alone.”

Mai sighed. 

“It won’t even be that scary. There are no monsters, it’s more of a psychological thriller,” Azula said. 

“That’s even worse,” Ty Lee whined.

“How’s that,” Mai asked.

“I never know what’s going on during movies that make you think,” she complained. 

“We’ve watched so many movies and you’ve never complained before,” Mai said.

“Well ‘Zula always explains them to me,” Ty Lee said. 

“You’re so dependent on her,” Mai said. “Maybe this will be a good thing.”

“Why would it be a good thing if you’re separating me from the thing I’m dependent on,” Ty Lee pouted. 

“Ty,” Azula said in a warning tone. 

The acrobat stopped talking.

“Why don’t you pick a movie then,” Mai said, handing Ty Lee the remote. 

“Can we watch Mamma Mia!” Ty Lee asked, pulling her legs underneath her into a kneeling position. 

“Are you going to sing the whole time,” Azula asked.

“Without a doubt,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“Whatever,” Mai sighed.

Ty Lee played the movie and leaned back into the couch. 

They began to watch the movie but Ty Lee got progressively more restless. 

At first her leg was shaking, then she was fidgeting with her hands.

“Sit still,” Mai said.

“Will you hold me since ‘Zula can’t,” Ty Lee asked. “It’ll be really helpful.”

Mai felt Azula stiffen on her other side. 

“Jealous much,” she asked as she put her arm stiffly around Ty Lee, allowing the acrobat to dig into her side. “Are you worried I’m going to steal your girl?”

“I’m not jealous,” Azula said coldly. 

“It’s not the same,” Ty Lee whined. 

Mai felt Azula relax after Ty Lee said that and she shook her head. 

Mai lifted her arm up but Ty Lee grabbed it and pulled it down. 

“It’s adequate though,” she said. 

“I’m glad I can provide that,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee was much quieter for the rest of the movie, excluding when she was belting all of the songs. 

However, it wasn’t just her. 

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee each gave a soulful rendition of each ABBA song and by the end of the movie they were worn out from singing but warm inside, the kind of feeling you get after rewatching an old movie with a satisfying ending. 

“Shall we order dinner,” Azula suggested when she shut off the movie screen. 

“Aren’t we going to have candy for dinner,” Ty Lee asked as she bounced up and out of the home movie theater.

“Your body must hate you,” Mai said as they reached the kitchen and Ty Lee unwrapped an entire chocolate bar and bit into it. “I am seriously astounded at how you’re so skinny.”

“Fast metabolism,” Ty Lee said over a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Lots of exercise,” Azula said. 

“That was suggestive,” Mai said. 

“Dirty mind,” Ty Lee said, wagging a chocolate covered finger at Mai.

Azula went over to the drawer where they kept all of their takeout menus and spread them on the table. 

“I think we should rank them in order of their merits and choose the one with the superior cuisine,” she said, poring over the small, folded pieces of paper. 

“Or,” Mai said, “we can pick one at random and see how we feel.”

“That is the less precise way,” Azula said. 

“Ty Lee would you care to do the honors,” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee dropped her chocolate bar and moved towards the menus. 

“Not with those fingers,” Azula said, smacking Ty Lee’s hand away. While she did that, all she could think about was sucking the chocolate residue off of each finger, but she restrained herself. 

“Violation,” Mai yelled, pointing. 

“Negative,” Azula said. “You never said I couldn’t slap, smack or hit. Touching wasn’t forbidden either, just the sexual kind.” 

Mai sighed as Ty Lee went to wash the candy off of her hands.

“I’ll pick one then,” she said. Closing her eyes she dropped one manicured finger down onto the table. 

“Pizza,” Azula said, picking up the menu. “Pizza is good.”

“I’m down for pizza,” Ty Lee said, returning from the sink with a bag of cheetos.

“You’re not going to be hungry if you keep eating junk food,” Azula said. “Also we won’t have enough junk food to last three days.”

Ty Lee shrugged and stuck her bag into the cheetos.

“You know what they say,” she said. “If you’re stranded in a desert, or something, don’t ration water because you’ll die with some still left, but if you drink it you might live to find more.”

“That analogy doesn’t apply. You aren’t stranded, you aren’t dying, and it’s literally cheese flavored chips,” Mai pointed out.

“Well you know what else they say,” Ty Lee said. “If you live next to the store and have the money you should eat a hundred bags of cheetos!”

“Who is they,” Azula asked dryly. “I’d love to meet, and subsequently have a serious talk, with them.”

Ty Lee giggled and Mai rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll eat pizza,” Mai said, turning her attention back to ordering dinner. 

“Great, so it is decided,” Azula said. 

“Can you order one pepperoni pie and one plain pie,” Ty Lee asked. 

“There are three of us,” Azula pointed out. “We don’t need two whole pies of pizza.”

“I’ll finish it,” Ty Lee said. 

“Whatever,” Azula said, picking up her phone and dialing up the pizza place. She pressed her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she stuck out her hand towards Ty Lee. 

“I’d like to place an order for delivery,” she said. “Yes I’ll hold.”

The acrobat leaned forward, attempting to guide Azula’s hand into the bag of chips while she read from the menu. 

“No sharing food,” Mai hissed.

She snatched the bag out of Ty Lee’s hand. 

Azula looked between them and turned her palm upright towards Mai. Taking a few cheetos out of the bag Mai deposited them in the waiting hand and Azula tossed the chips into her mouth. 

“Hello, yes, I want one plain pie and one pepperoni pie,” Azula said. “I’ll pay in cash.”

She gave them her address and hung up. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said as Azula fished into the bag of chips in Mai’s hand, “you didn’t say please or thank you!”

“What am I going to thank them for? Properly doing their job?”

“They’re going to make and deliver food for you so you don’t have to lift a finger to cook yourself,” Ty Lee said. 

“That is indeed their purpose. If the pizza is exceptional maybe I’ll call back to thank them.”

Ty Lee sighed.

“Before the food comes,” Mai said, “did you get the package I had sent here?”

Azula nodded and beckoned at her friends to follow her. Mai put down the bag of chips and Ty Lee grabbed it and tipped the remaining contents into her mouth. 

They walked up the stairs into Azula’s room. 

Ty Lee immediately perched on Azula’s bed.

Azula tossed a box to Mai who caught it with a stoic expression but delight in her eyes. Pulling a knife from her sleeve she cut open the cardboard and pulled out a set of throwing stars. 

“Very nice. You really needed more knives,” Azula said sarcastically, sitting down next to Ty Lee. 

She lifted her arm to put it around the acrobat but she caught herself and held her hands in front of her. 

Mai spun around and launched the star at a specific spot on the wall where Azula kept a target just for her. 

“These will do,” she said. 

Ty Lee snorted and fell onto her back. Pressing her arms down next to her head she lifted her legs and flipped into a headstand on the bed. She kicked her feet down and stood with a little jump. 

“Should we set up the beds,” she said, hopping a few times on Azula’s bed and then flipping off. 

“Are we all showing off right now,” Azula said. “I can do that too.”

She conjured up a tiny ball of blue fire and tossed it in the air. Summoning a few more she began to juggle small, cerulean flames. 

“We can be a three girl circus,” Mai said dryly.

“Ready,” Ty Lee said, climbing back on the bed. “If you keep a steady ring I’ll jump through it.”

Azula turned and stepped away from the bed, allowing just enough space for Ty Lee to make it through the ring without hitting her. 

With deadly precision she changed the several spheres of fire into one continuous surface. 

Ty Lee did a few warm up hops and dove through the fire, somersaulting on the other side. She got up and took a bow.

“That was too easy,” Mai said, sitting down and spinning her new throwing star on her finger. “Make it smaller.”

Azula narrowed her eyes at Mai and turned back to her girlfriend. 

“Don’t worry ‘Zula, I can do it,” she said. 

Azula tightened the size of the ring. Now it was only wide enough to accommodate a single person’s body. 

Her heart raced as she watched her girlfriend prepare to jump.

Ty Lee took aim and flew through it, avoiding fire on all sides. The ring stayed the same size the entire time. 

Azula dissipated the flames and turned to face Ty Lee.

“I really thought you were going to open it,” Mai said. 

“I trust in Ty’s abilities very much,” Azula said. 

“Aw, I love you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smiled at her.

Ty Lee just wanted to grab her girlfriend and crush their faces together. She’d never realized how much she took her closeness with Azula for granted. 

Despite the cold front Azula tried to put up, the amount of physical touch between them daily was immense and very comforting to both girls. Especially because both had been touch starved for the vast majority of their lives.

Mai stopped spinning her new throwing star and smacked herself in the head. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to specify that you can’t profess your love for one another,” she said. 

Azula smirked. 

“Ha,” Ty Lee said. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Azula said back. 

Mai groaned. 

“So are we setting up the beds or what,” she asked. 

Azula walked to her closet and pulled out two sleeping bags, tossing them on the bed, while Ty Lee opened the pullout couch that was off to the side of the room. 

“You can sleep here,” she said, talking to Mai. “And ‘Zula and I will sleep on the bed.”

“Do you have sheets,” Mai asked. 

Azula grabbed sheets from the closet as well and handed them to Mai. 

Taking one of the blankets Azula handed to her Mai walked over to Azula’s bed. She placed the blanket down the middle of the sleeping bags that Ty Lee had unrolled.

“If either of you crosses over that then it constitutes cuddling,” she announced. 

“Fair,” Azula said. 

“Are we just staying in for the rest of the night,” Ty Lee asked.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Azula said, looking at Mai who nodded. 

“I’m going to put on my pajamas then,” Ty Lee announced. 

“In the bathroom,” Mai reminded her. 

“I remember,” Ty Lee said. She walked over to Azula’s drawers and pulled out one of Azula’s large t-shirts and disappeared into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later holding her school clothes in her hand and the shirt hanging over her slender frame, halfway down her legs. 

The dangly silver earrings she’d been wearing were replaced with small gold x’s.

Azula smirked as Ty Lee tossed her clothes in the hamper and twirled around.

“Pants?” Mai asked, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t like to sleep in pants. They constrict movement,” Ty Lee said. 

“You need to be fully dressed,” Mai said. 

“A dress counts as a full outfit,” she protested.

“That’s not a dress, it’s a shirt that’s too big for you.”

“It’s avant garde,” Azula chimed in.

“Fully clothed or no dildo,” Mai said through gritted teeth.

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at Mai but rifled through Azula’s clothes and found a pair of fluffy pink sweatpants. She quickly jumped into them.

Azula’s heart melted a little at her girlfriend wearing, and swimming in, her clothes. 

She tightened her hands into fists to stop them from running all over Ty Lee. 

“Why do you own that,” Mai snorted, turning to Azula. 

“Look how…” Azula trailed off and pulled out her phone, scanning the contract for a word she could use, “good she looks,” Azula finished. 

“Nice restraint,” Mai commented.

Then, the doorbell rang.

“Food,” Ty Lee yelled, jumping to attention and hurtling down the stairs. “Thank Agni, I’m starving,” she said, already at the door. 

“How do you suppose she’s going to pay for that,” Azula asked, taking her wallet out of her desk and pulling out a few bills. 

“‘Zulaaaa,” she called. 

“I think she just figured that out,” Mai said. 

The two girls descended to find Ty Lee and the pizza delivery boy in the foyer. Ty Lee was balancing the boxes on her head.

“Here,” Azula said, handing the boy the cash. He seemed transfixed by Ty Lee’s balancing act.

“Look at me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, pulling her foot into the air so that it was right next to her head, and transferring the boxes onto it. 

Azula snatched the food off of her foot and rolled her eyes. 

“Wait, can I try one more thing,” she said. Ty Lee flipped onto her hands and flexed her feet. “Put it on top, I’ll walk it to the dining room.”

“That’s so gross,” Mai said.

“What? My feet are clean,” Ty Lee said, walking over to Mai on her hands and pushing her feet into her face. 

Mai pushed her legs back and Ty Lee righted herself, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Are you planning on staying for dinner? Maybe we should have gotten three pies,” Azula said dryly to the delivery boy who was still inside her house. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, turning and fleeing from the house.

“Let’s eat,” Ty Lee said, stealing the pizza out of Azula’s hands and running to the dining room. 

Before Azula and Mai could even sit down Ty Lee was halfway into a slice of pepperoni pizza. 

A trail of grease streaked down her face and Azula reached her thumb out to wipe it. 

“Caressing anywhere on the body,” Mai said. 

Azula sighed and dropped her hand, settling for sliding the acrobat a napkin. She also got herself a plate, a fork, and a knife. At the last minute she also grabbed red pepper flakes.

“Are we still going to the mall tomorrow,” Azula asked, picking up a slice herself and laying it on her plate. She sprinkled pepper on it and began to cut little squares off and eat them with the fork. 

“‘Zula how dare you!” Ty Lee squeaked. 

“What,” Azula asked, looking up. 

“You’re eating pizza with manners!” Ty Lee said.

“I try to do everything courteously,” Azula said. 

Mai snorted. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Only when it suits you,” Mai said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Sometimes people are too courteous.” 

“Sometimes you barely tip at restaurants or salons,” Mai said. 

“Sometimes the work is unsatisfactory,” Azula replied. 

“Remember when,” Ty Lee started.

“Ah ah ah,” Mai cut her off. “No sentences that start with remember when.”

“No sentences that start with remember when that detail sex acts,” Azula corrected her. “Continue Ty,” she motioned to her girlfriend. 

“Remember when you got in a fight with that asshole at the fancy restaurant in the city and he bragged that his brother owned the restaurant so he could get us kicked out so you bought the restaurant and banned him for life,” Ty Lee said, giggling. 

“Oh yes. That place actually brings in good revenue,” Azula said, cutting her crust to pieces and dipping it into the oil and pepper flake mixture that had collected at the bottom of the plate. 

“Agni, how much of an asshole was that guy,” Mai asked. 

“He was with a bunch of his friends and he wouldn’t leave me alone which was kinda creepy because they were at least in their twenties,” Ty Lee said.

“No reason to be courteous there,” Azula said, spearing another slice and covering it in pepper. 

“You should have seen her Mai, it was so h-” she stopped herself. “It was very romantic.”

Mai also took another slice and picked the pepperoni off with her nails.

“There is a plain pie, you know,” Azula said. 

“I think that the residue from the pepperoni leaves a pleasant flavor, I just don’t want to eat the meat circles,” Mai said. 

Azula snorted.

“It feels like dessert time, is it dessert time,” Ty Lee asked, getting up and walking over to the freezer. She took out an unopened pint of neapolitan ice cream and grabbed three spoons. 

“How much pizza did you eat,” Azula said, looking at Ty Lee’s plate to see four crusts. “Also not eating the crust is a crime. You were talking about the fork and the knife but you left the best part.”

“I disagree. Why eat just bread? What a waste of calories,” Ty Lee said, digging her spoon into the ice cream, which was frozen solid.

“Right,” Mai said. “Wouldn’t want those extra calories,” she said, as she watched Ty Lee struggle with the frozen treat. 

Neither Azula nor Mai intervened in Ty Lee’s struggle against the ice cream until she bent her metal spoon by 90 degrees.

“Agni, give me that,” Azula said, yanking the pint out of her hands. She put her hands on either side and released enough heat so that a spoon could move smoothly through it. 

“Thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said as she eagerly held her hands out for the container. 

Azula slid it back and watched her eat excitedly, with the broken spoon. 

“This is hard to watch. Can you get a new spoon,” Mai asked. “You brought three.”

“Those spoons are for you guys,” Ty Lee explained. 

“You can use mine, I don’t want ice cream,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee shrugged and grabbed a different spoon, returning to her dessert. 

She was so cute it was killing Azula not to be able to just hug her or kiss her head or have Ty Lee in her lap. 

“Stop looking at her like that,” Mai said.

“Like what,” Azula asked. 

“Like she’s air and I’m depriving you of it,” she replied. “You might actually make me feel bad.”

“I’m not that pathetic,” Azula said, turning up her nose and crossing her arms. 

Ty Lee put down the ice cream and grabbed another slice of the now cold pizza. 

“Disgusting,” Mai huffed. 

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Oh, did you guys hear what happened with Suki and Sokka yesterday,” Ty Lee asked excitedly, remembering the previous day’s drama. 

“Do tell,” Azula said, putting her elbows down on the table and lacing her fingers together to create a platform on which to rest her chin.

“Gossipping isn’t very courteous,” Mai pointed out.

“You don’t have to listen,” Azula said. 

“Are you kidding,” Mai said with a scoff. “Dish.”

Ty Lee could always be counted on to spill anyone’s and everyone’s secrets to her two best friends and today was no different. 

By the time she had recounted all of the Sokka/ Suki drama she got pulled into other stories and before the girls knew it they’d been trash talking their entire grade for hours. 

Both pies of pizza were gone, and so was the entire pint of ice cream, in large part due to Ty Lee.

“You guys never confirmed if we are going to the mall tomorrow,” Azula said. 

“I’ve never met anyone who needed set plans as far in advance as you,” Mai said. 

“You haven’t met that many people,” Azula retorted. “I like structure.”

“You should go with the flow more ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“An interesting suggestion that I will take into consideration,” Azula said.

“The mall is fine,” Mai said. “Less boring than sitting around here and watching you two pine after each other.”

“I think you’re actually having a good time doing just that,” Azula said. 

“You’ll never prove it,” Mai deadpanned.

Ty Lee giggled. 

“I’m tired,” Mai said, standing up.

“Great,” Azula said standing up as well, copying her. 

“Very cool,” Ty Lee said, popping up as well. 

Mai didn’t say anything else, she just brushed out of the room and walked up the stairs, leaving Azula and Ty Lee behind. 

“You better not be touching,” she said from the steps. 

Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other. 

“I miss you,” Ty Lee whined. 

“I miss you too,” Azula said with a smirk. “A deal is a deal, though.”

“Can I bring candy upstairs?”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever you want, love,” she said. 

“Love,” Ty Lee gushed. 

“Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?”

“You know I love the mall,” Ty Lee said, filling her pockets with miniature, wrapped chocolates.

“Do you think buying you things is an overly public display of affection,” Azula asked as the girls walked up the stairs, leaving room for Agni between them. 

“You don’t need to buy me things,” Ty Lee said. 

“I like to buy you things,” Azula said back. 

“We’ll see tomorrow,” Ty Lee said as they arrived at her room. Ty Lee unloaded her pockets into her night stand. 

Mai looked into the open drawer which was full of old wrappers. 

“You have a serious sugar addiction,” she said. “Maybe for your next challenge you should go on a clean diet.”

“I feel like the rewards would need to be upped,” Azula called from the bathroom where she was changing and brushing her teeth. She emerged with her hair loose and in a robe that was closed tightly. 

“If she had to pick between me and sugar I’m not sure which one would go,” Azula said. 

“That’s not true ‘Zula,” Ty Lee complained as Mai laughed. 

“Maybe you’d keep me but there would be a serious consideration,” Azula teased. 

Ty Lee pouted.

“I feel like you could benefit from a little detox,” Mai said. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“What would it take for you to give up sugar for three days,” Azula asked. 

“I don’t even want to consider that,” Ty Lee said. 

“How about a nice butt plug,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed deeply and Mai gagged. 

“That has to violate something,” she said. 

“That was not discussing a previous sex act, nor was it dirty talk,” Azula said counting on her fingers. 

“I should have put more thought into that contract,” Mai said. 

“I feel like it’s bad enough,” Azula said. 

“You’re not in my position,” Mai said. 

“Ty, you didn’t say no to a butt plug,” Azula pointed out with a smirk. 

“Ugh,” Mai groaned and disappeared into the bathroom. 

“Are you going to make me give up sugar,” Ty Lee asked, looking concerned.

Azula laughed and shook her head. 

“Eat whatever you want as long as you’re happy,” she said. “Although I do have my opinions on your eating habits.”

Ty Lee smiled. 

“If you do want a-”

“I don’t want a butt plug!” Ty Lee said loudly, with a huff. 

“Could be fun but whatever,” Azula said, turning the bed and unzipping her sleeping bag and sliding inside.

Mai emerged from the bathroom and Ty Lee went after her. 

Mai attached her fitted sheet to her pullout bed and lay back onto it. 

Ty Lee came out of the bathroom quickly with her hair piled on top of her head in a bun. 

“We should do face masks,” she said excitedly, holding up three packets. “They look like little animals!”

“Fine, but I want the panda one,” Azula said, sitting up inside her sleeping bag. Ty Lee passed it to her.

“You can have the kitty Mai,” Ty Lee said, tossing it to her. “I’m going to be the brown bear,” she announced. 

Each girl unpackaged her face mask and pressed it on. 

“Let’s take a picture for my story,” Ty Lee said, holding up her phone. 

Azula and Mai got behind her and they posed while Ty Lee snapped a few shots, finally picking one that she was satisfied by. 

“We look atrocious,” Mai said, opening her own phone to see the picture up close.

“We look cute and relaxed,” Ty Lee said. “What do you think ‘Zula.”

“I look the best, obviously, because pandas are the superior animal. Additionally, I look the best because I always look good in pictures. You just can’t take a bad picture of me,” Azula boasted.

“You’re right ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I’ve never seen a bad picture of you.”

“All my sides are my good side,” she said with a smirk. 

“What about me,” Ty Lee asked. “Do I have a good side?”

Burying the impulse for a dirty joke Azula shook her head. 

“I could never associate with someone that isn’t aesthetically pleasing from all angles,” she said. 

“Aw, thanks ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

After peeling off the masks and turning down the lights Azula and Ty Lee found themselves facing each other in their respective sleeping bags with only a few inches of space between them. 

“If you don’t respect the contract you forfeit your honor,” Mai said, before turning over and drifting off to sleep. 

Despite herself, she trusted Azula’s honorbound nature. It seemed to run in the family. 

Azula and Ty Lee lay, watching each other, breathing the same air. 

“I-” Ty Lee whispered but Azula shook her head. She pulled over her phone and pointed to the no whispering clause.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

Azula closed her eyes and tilted her head towards Ty Lee, inhaling deeply, trying to surround herself with her girlfriend's scent. 

“I love you,” Ty Lee said in a quiet voice that wasn’t quite a whisper. 

“I love you too,” Azula said. 

Azula made eye contact with Ty Lee again.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Ty Lee’s eyes said.

“Not more than I want to kiss you,” Azula said back silently. 

They drifted off to sleep slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_First 24 Hours Continued_  
Azula woke up around five thirty in the morning as she usually did. Reflexively she reached out for Ty Lee only to find her arm trapped in a sleeping bag. She shot her eyes open before she remembered the agreement. 

Ty Lee lay next to her, calmly asleep with her hair in her face. Azula suddenly had a strong urge to brush her hair out of her face but she contained it. 

Quietly she unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped out of the room, down to her home training gym.

Three hours of katas later she returned to her room awake, alert and calm. It felt good to wake up on a Saturday and not have any school work to do for the rest of the day. 

Usually that would mean spending time alone with Ty Lee but Azula loved a challenge and she thought this one was interesting, to say the least.

She got in the shower and spent a while standing in the water, reveling in the way the droplets evaporated almost as soon as they hit her skin, even though the heat was barely on. 

Wrapping a towel around her head she realized she didn’t bring any clothes into the bathroom. Praying to Agni that Mai was still asleep, Azula crept into the room and let out an exhale of relief. 

Mai was still on her side resting peacefully, however there was another set of eyes on her. 

Ty Lee watched her move towards her drawer and stretched out her hand, making a grabby gesture. 

All she wanted to do was slide into bed and hold Ty Lee tightly against her but Azula just smiled at her but shook her head. She grabbed some clothing for the day and walked back into the bathroom to change. 

She emerged 20 minutes later looking very put together. She was dressed sharply, her makeup was crisp and precise, and her hair was in a neat topknot. 

Azula noticed Ty Lee had fallen back asleep.

Descending to the ground floor Azula entered the kitchen and made a protein smoothie. 

Poking a straw into her glass Azula began to drink slowly. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through social media. She switched from her account to Ty Lee’s and saw that two thousand people had seen the face mask selfie from the night before.

Allowing herself the morning hours to be unproductive and laid back, Azula caught up on the celebrity gossip she loved to claim was bothersome and beneath her but that she secretly couldn’t get enough of.

After finishing the smoothie and all the tabloids, Azula grabbed a piece of paper and pen and drew a line down the middle of the sheet. 

On the top of the page she wrote her name on one side and Ty Lee’s on the other. 

There was no point in voyaging to the mall without at least an idea of what was needed. 

After a few moments of consideration she started jotting things down. 

She needed to get Ty Lee a Christmas gift so she put that on her girlfriend’s half. Azula already had something in mind so she didn’t specify in case the girl looked at her paper. 

Azula needed new socks which were important, as well as a new bra. New lingerie actually wasn’t a bad idea and she wrote that onto both sides. 

Not that Ty Lee didn’t look good in anything she wore. Lingerie was just fun. Azula didn’t approve of many forms of fun but dressing nicely was something she enjoyed. 

Azula thought she could use a few warmer tops as well.

“Good morning love,” came a voice from behind her. “Whatcha doing?”

Azula turned around to see Ty Lee standing behind her, still wearing her pajamas. 

“No interest in changing?”

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“Mai’s going to sleep at least through lunch,” she said. “I can change when we’re about to leave.”

“Suit yourself,” Azula said, returning to her paper. 

Jeans. You could never have too many pairs of jeans. She wrote that on both sides, but left a question mark on Ty Lee’s side. 

“Let me see that,” Ty Lee said, snatching the paper off of the table. 

“Hey!” Azula said. “I’m not done with that,” she reached forward but Ty Lee jumped out of the way. The acrobat evaded her back and back and back until she hopped onto the dining room table, where she knew Azula wouldn’t follow. 

“Ooh, what’s my Christmas present,” Ty Lee asked as Azula crossed her arms and tapped her foot. 

“You will see it on Christmas, love,” Azula said. 

“Or I will see it today when you get it!”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Just let it be a surprise,” she said. 

“I have no patience for that,” Ty Lee whined. “Can you come closer for a second?”

“Why,” Azula asked, knitting her brows together.

“Please just take a step forward.”

Azula complied. 

“Now turn around and face away from me,” she commanded.”

Azula spun around.

Ty Lee lifted her foot slowly and planted it on Azula’s shoulder. She pressed down to test if Azula would move away but she didn’t. 

“Would it be inappropriate touching if you held my ankles,” she asked. 

Azula sighed and brought her hand up to hold onto Ty Lee’s ankle. 

Once her footing was surer, Ty Lee stepped onto Azula’s other shoulder, balancing safely. Azula brought her second hand up to secure Ty Lee’s other leg. 

“Walk,” Ty Lee said and Azula took careful steps out of the dining room and into the living room.

Ty Lee giggled as she rode around the house atop Azula’s shoulders.

“You know what we need ‘Zula,” she asked.

“What?”

“A really, really long trench coat.”

Azula laughed. 

“Then we would be a ten foot tall warrior woman that shoots fire out of her feet,” Ty Lee said. 

“People would think it was just you on stilts and out of nowhere, my toes will peek out from under the coat,” Azula said. 

“Exactly,” Ty Lee giggled.

Suddenly Azula lunged and swept her foot out to the side, causing Ty Lee to tilt and drop a few feet. 

“Woah,” Ty Lee said, flailing her arms but expertly staying atop Azula. 

“If we’re going to become a warrior woman we need to do more than just walk. I have to try out some firebending stances,” Azula said. 

“That was too easy,” Ty Lee said. “Hit me with another one.”

And so Azula began running, jumping, squatting, and sliding all over her house, mimicking her katas while Ty Lee adjusted her legs to remain level. 

“What in Agni’s name are you two doing,” Mai said, coming down the stairs.

She was fully dressed and done up in her usual black clothes. Undoubtedly, her new throwing stars were tucked somewhere into the outfit. 

“We’re a 10 foot tall warrior woman! You can call us Tyzul Ra,” Ty Lee said, holding her arm up. 

“You guys are actually children,” she said, brushing past them. 

“We would do adult activities but we have been forbidden,” Azula said, turning to follow her. 

“You are absolutely correct,” Mai said. 

“We continue to comply to the best of our abilities,” Azula said. 

Azula and Ty Lee bowed in unison, with Ty Lee maintaining her balance.

“Okay, that was a little impressive,” Mai said. 

“Is it lunch time,” Ty Lee asked as Mai began rummaging through the fridge. 

“Does Tyzul Ra eat with her lower mouth or her upper mouth,” Mai asked. 

Azula turned her palms up and held them parallel to the floor with her arms at 90 degrees. 

Ty Lee stepped her right leg into Azula’s right hand and she tensed her arm muscles to support her. Then she stepped into Azula’s left hand. 

Mai watched the incredible feat of strength as Ty Lee hopped out of Azula’s hands with an air of disinterest. 

“What, you aren’t going to clap for me,” Azula said, touching her hand to her chest. 

Mai shrugged and went over to a pantry. 

“Are you saying that you could hold a teenage girl in the palms of your hands,” Azula asked, walking up to join her. 

Mai shrugged again.

“Probably not,” she said.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Azula said. 

“Lunch?” Ty Lee asked again. 

“We have mac and cheese,” Azula said, grabbing the box from the shelf, shaking it. “Or ramen,” she added, taking a cup of noodles out of the pantry as well and shaking that. 

“Mac and cheese, please,” Ty Lee said.

“So polite, love,” Azula said, grabbing a pot and filling it with water and putting it to boil.

“I’m not sure if you’re allowed to buy lingerie,” Mai said. 

Azula and Ty Lee turned to her confused. She was holding Azula’s mall shopping list. 

“I feel like buying lingerie is basically foreplay,” she said. 

“Whatever,” Azula said, grabbing her pen and the paper and crossing it off. “Another time,” she added, when she noticed Ty Lee looking a little put out. 

Ty Lee nodded and walked over to the stove top. 

“‘Zula there are bubbles in the water,” Ty Lee said, watching the pot. “Can I put in the shells?”

“It’s not boiling yet,” Mai said. 

“How do you know? You aren’t watching it,” Ty Lee said. 

“You can hear water when it’s boiling,” Mai replied. 

“Maybe your ears are bad,” Ty Lee said. “Can you hear the water ‘Zula?” She turned to look at her girlfriend pleadingly. 

“You need to be _patient_ , Ty,” Azula said. 

“Can you boil the water with your bending,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Delayed gratification,” Azula replied, waving her towards her. 

Ty Lee was about to bounce over and hug Azula before Mai pointed at her. 

“Don’t you dare,” she said. 

Azula dropped her arms and Ty Lee just came to stand next to her. 

Mai inspected them to make sure they weren’t touching. 

“Do you ever think about what will happen after high school,” Ty Lee asked, introspectively.

“College,” Mai said with a shrug. 

“I can run my father’s business full time and we can get married and travel the world for a year and then settle back here and kick Zuzu out,” Azula said. 

“You guys are so confident,” Ty Lee said. “Also, I like your plans better ‘Zula,” she said, smiling at her girlfriend. 

She wanted to pounce on Azula and give her a big kiss but instead she settled for staring lovingly. 

“What do you want to do after high school, Ty Lee,” Mai asked. 

“I want to see the world, for sure,” Ty Lee said, thinking. “Maybe afterwards I’ll become a lifestyle trainer! Then I can give people advice on what to do and what to eat and how to work out.” 

“That doesn’t really sound like you,” Mai said. 

“Do you mean as a person who is qualified to give nutrition advice,” Azula asked. 

“No, I mean as a bossy person. You’re more of a follower than a commander,” Mai said. 

“That’s not true,” Ty Lee protested indignantly. “To both of you! I know how you’re supposed to eat, I just don’t do it,” she said to her girlfriend. “Also I can too be bossy,” she said to Mai. 

“Oh yeah,” Mai said, crossing her arms. “Azula can you name one instance Ty Lee was bossy.”

“I can’t,” Azula said.

“See,” Mai said, with a smirk. 

“No, I mean I can’t name the instances,” Azula said, with an equally smug smirk and a flash in her eyes. 

Ty Lee snorted and Mai rolled her eyes. 

“That doesn’t count,” she said. “Unless you’re going to let Ty Lee sleep with all her clients.”

Azula balled her hands into fists and her nostrils flared at the idea but she took a deep breath. 

“Ty Lee is her own person,” Azula said slowly. “I can’t let or forbid her from anything.”

Mai raised an eyebrow and smirked again. 

“Tell that to the smoke coming out of your nostrils.”

“Aw ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I love you so much, I’d never cheat on you with my clients. I’ll only work with forty year old suburban moms.”

“Nice going Karen,” Azula said, imitating Ty Lee. “Just one more push up and you’ll reach one!”

Ty Lee laughed and Mai rolled her eyes and smiled.

“No,” Ty Lee said. “It’ll be more like ‘Come on Karen, one hundred more kegels until you recover the vagina you had before the birth of your first son.’” Ty Lee said. 

Azula laughed loudly and Mai chuckled. 

“What was that sound,” Ty Lee asked, spinning around.

“Mai laughing?” Azula asked. 

“No,” she said, bouncing over to the stove. “The water boiled!” 

She started dumping the pasta in the pot but shrieked dropping the box on the floor. 

Azula vaulted over the table and found herself immediately next to Ty Lee who was clutching her hands. 

Peeling her fingers off of each other and flipping her forearms up, Azula inspected them for whatever caused Ty Lee pain. She couldn’t find anything.

“What happened,” she asked, looking at her girlfriend, still holding her arms. “What’s wrong?”

“It splashed me,” Ty Lee whispered. “The water is very hot.”

Azula pursed her lips.

“That looks awfully close to caressing,” Mai said.

Azula reluctantly let go of Ty Lee. 

“I was checking for medical problems,” she said. 

“Sure,” Mai said.

“Let me finish this,” Azula said, stepping in front of Ty Lee. “Why don’t you get some plates and forks. That definitely won’t burn you.” 

Azula presided over the mac and cheese until it was done cooking at which point she brought the pot over to the table. 

“Step away Ty. The pot is very warm as it was just over a flame,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed and stepped away. Azula split the pasta into three portions. 

Sitting down at the table Ty Lee stared at the food hungrily. 

“You might need to wait for that a few minutes,” Mai cautioned. “Wouldn’t want to burn the inside of your mouth.”

“Guys stop being mean! I’m not that sensitive, the water just splashed me unexpectedly,” Ty Lee complained. To make a point, she scooped up a large amount of steaming macaroni with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. 

Azula could see immediately in her eyes that it was too hot. After a brief moment of panic Ty Lee steeled herself, determined not to complain. 

Mai and Azula watched as Ty Lee swallowed the too hot food as small tears developed in the corners of her eyes. 

“See,” she said, narrowing her eyes at them. 

“You’ve made your point,” Azula said. “Now, would you like some cold water?”

Ty Lee nodded really fast. 

Azula got up, grabbed a seltzer from the fridge and slid it to her. She popped it open and drank quickly.

They ate in a very comfortable silence and when they were done Ty Lee collected the plates and dropped them in the sink. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Azula said. “A cleaning lady is coming at two. Speaking of the time,” she said, looking at her phone. “We should get going to the mall soon.”

“Okay,” Ty Lee said, bounding out of the room and up the stairs. “I just need a few minutes to get dressed!” She called, already on the upper level. 

“She’s so happy and innocent,” Mai said. “Don’t you just want to gather her up in your arms and hold her to your chest,” she baited. 

“What are you trying to do,” Azula said, crossing her arms. 

“Tempt you,” Mai said. “You’re doing too well.”

“You invoked honor,” Azula said. “Honor is the most important thing.”

“The similarities between you and your brother are astounding,” Mai said with a smirk. 

“Take that back right now or Agni mark my words, I have a very interesting home video that I will strap you down and force you to watch,” she threatened.

“A home video?” Mai asked. 

“One starring myself and Ty Lee,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Agni,” Mai said, widening her eyes. “I take it back,” she said, raising her arms weakly. “You and Zuko are nothing alike.”

“Also, that should violate something,” Mai grumbled as they left the kitchen. “Do you really have a sex tape.”

“You’ll never know,” Azula said cackling. 

Mai shuddered. 

“Actually, can I ask you a favor,” Azula said to Mai. 

“After that threat?”

“When we’re at the mall I have to pick up Ty’s gift from Tiffany & Co.” Azula said. “Will you distract her for like 10 minutes while I do that.”

“Sure,” Mai said. “You can’t give it to her during the contract period,” she warned. “That is an overly public display of affection.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Azula said, “but just out of curiosity, why is it a public display of affection to give a gift?”

“Gifts come with hugging and kissing and usually she cries,” Mai says. “I guess the tears depend on the price of the gift.”

“Interesting,” Azula said. “Was that your way of asking how much I paid for it?”

“Can you sue a girl for curiosity?”

“You’ve never been interested in gifts for other people,” Azula pointed out. 

“I just want to know how extravagant you got,” Mai said. 

“Ten thousand,” Azula said nonchalantly.

“Shit,” Mai said. “How are you going to keep outdoing yourself at those stakes?”

“I just get what I think she will enjoy, wear often, and look good in,” Azula said with a shrug. 

“That girl walks around covered in tens of thousands of dollars worth of gold and diamonds and other gemstones daily already,” Mai said. “Even the earrings she slept in last night, which looked so inconspicuous, they were several hundred dollars weren’t they?”

“Only those with a true eye know the worth. Plus, I’m not too concerned about her getting mugged. I’m more concerned for the muggers.”

“She’s got to be one of the most expensive trophy wives in the country and she’s not even married to you,” Mai said, shaking her head. 

“She’s not a trophy wife,” Azula growled. “She’s not an object, nor do I keep her around for her looks,” she said, “I just want to buy my girlfriend expensive jewelry, is that a crime?” 

Mai’s expression softened and she rubbed Azula’s shoulder. 

“I know, I’m just teasing,” Mai said. “She’s very lucky to have you.”

Azula relaxed a little. 

“You’re also very lucky to have her,” Mai said.

“Oh I know,” Azula replied. 

“You know it’s not the gold that keeps her around though,” Mai added. 

Azula nodded. 

“We’re lucky to have you too,” Azula said. 

Mai was briefly shocked at the soft admittance from Azula but she composed herself and gave Azula’s shoulder one last squeeze before dropping her arm. 

“I’m coming,” Ty Lee called from upstairs. 

She ran and jumped straight from the top floor to the foyer, skipping the stairs altogether. 

“Poor floors,” Mai said. 

“I’m very light on my feet,” Ty Lee said, bowing as Azula clapped. 

“Let’s go,” Azula said, grabbing her keys. 

The girls left Azula’s house and got in her car, Ty Lee in the front and Mai in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Second 24 hours (Saturday - Sunday)_  
The mall trip was very successful. Azula bought herself a new bra, three new pairs of socks, a pair of black jeans and bell bottom ones for Ty Lee. She also had Ty Lee’s Christmas present inside of a box tucked into her jacket. 

There were also many smaller purchases filling up the trunk of the car that came with the impulse buying instinct that Ty Lee acted upon often. 

There were new, red and flame shaped glasses, a thrifted leather jacket with gold lettering on the back, and a small potted cactus that Ty Lee refused to leave behind. 

Additionally there were at least ten shirts or sweaters that Azula had bought just because Ty Lee looked good in them, even knowing they might only be worn once or twice. 

Mai had purchased herself new eyeliner and mascara, as well as another floor length black robe with red piping that she loved to wear. 

Just as they were leaving Ty Lee had bullied Azula into buying the three of them soft pretzels which neither Azula nor Mai particularly wanted so Ty Lee was just working through all three. 

In terms of the contract, Ty Lee was displeased to be banned from the same changing room as her girlfriend, the two had almost held hands three times, by Mai’s count, and it was very hard to keep Ty Lee distracted while Azula went to the jewelry store.

Overall, however, no violations. 

They re-entered Azula’s house around five o’clock. 

“24 hours down, only 48 to go,” Ty Lee cheered high fiving Azula. 

Mai rolled her eyes.

“You can’t prohibit us from genuine gestures of teamwork and companionship and then scoff upon the traditional, albeit cringey, ones we are forced to employ,” Azula said. 

“Can you please talk like you’re from this century,” Mai said. 

“How dareth thee criticize mine own speech,” Azula said, affecting her tone of voice. “It is not as if I make it so arduous to decipher.” 

Ty Lee giggled.

“That was two different centuries, neither of which was this one,” Mai said. 

“Should we watch a moving picture,” Azula said, retaining her airy voice. 

“Well I daresay we shall,” Ty Lee said, mimicking her. 

“Very nice, m’lady,” Azula said holding her arm out. Ty Lee mimed taking it from a few feet away and they walked smoothly down to the theater. 

Mai followed them shaking her head. They could be such dorks. Honestly, it was better than mentally unstable, massively under pressure, perfectionists. 

They could have been such different people if it weren’t for the shitty circumstances of their childhoods. It was honestly pretty impressive they turned out as good as they did. 

Azula and Ty Lee had planted themselves on the couch right next to one another, but not touching. 

Mai stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

“Please, please, please,” Ty Lee begged. “I just want her to explain what’s going on, it won’t even be in a whisper.” 

Mai looked at Azula.

“I will keep my hands in my lap,” Azula said, crossing her wrists in her lap. “And so will Ty,” she said pointedly. Ty Lee mimicked her hand positioning.

“Fine,” Mai said, sitting down next to Azula. 

Azula wanted nothing more than to just wrap Ty Lee in her arms and pull her close, adopting their usually movie positions.

Typically, Ty Lee would burrow deeper and deeper into Azula as a film progressed, reveling in her warmth while fighting her hardest to stay awake. 

On Azula’s part she would try her hardest to soothe Ty Lee to sleep by alternating between rubbing her side and whispering calming words into her ear.

Halfway through most movies Ty Lee would be asleep on Azula, at which point the girl would gather her onto her lap and spend the rest of the time holding her, paying more attention to her sleeping girlfriend than the movie.

Unfortunately that wasn’t a game that they could play today so they sat side by side stiffly as Mai put on the movie that her and Azula had wanted to watch the day before. 

“I’m going to get popcorn,” Ty Lee said when the movie started with a sweeping shot of a city skyline. “You guys want?”

“Sure,” Mai said. Azula echoed the sentiment. 

She ran upstairs and came back with two bowls of popcorn. Dropping one between Mai and Azula she sat down and curled around her own bowl. 

Azula looked away from the screen to raise an eyebrow at her behavior. 

“You only had two bags and we can’t share food remember,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Way to use that to your advantage,” she said, picking up a piece of popcorn from her shared bowl with Mai and tossing it into her mouth. 

Twenty minutes into the movie and Ty Lee was already lost, like she had predicted. 

“‘Zula,” she said, tugging on Azula’s sleeve. Azula tore her eyes away from the screen to turn to Ty Lee.

“Hmm,” she asked, scanning Ty Lee’s face for discomfort that would need to be dealt with but she only saw confusion. 

“What’s going on,” she asked. 

“Well obviously, he’s going to kill her,” Azula said. 

“Why,” Ty Lee asked. “I thought they were partners.”

“He just learned that she was responsible for the death of his brother but what he doesn’t know is that she was probably in love with the brother and is trying to avenge his death herself,” Azula said. 

“How do you know that,” Ty Lee asked. “Did you look it up before, because right now we’ve just been watching them skate around each other.”

“It’s very clear,” Azula said cavalierly. “I am a master at predicting movies.”

“Oh yeah,” Mai said, “if you’re so good at predicting then how is this going to end?”

“His brother isn’t actually dead and he actually ran off with the red head’s sister and their kid is the one that is after the guy to begin with.”

“We’ll see,” Mai said, sounding skeptical. “It kinda sounds like you just pulled that out of your ass.”

Azula crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, watching the screen.

“We’ll see when I’m right.”

Ty Lee still didn’t understand what was going on so she resigned to watch Azula watch the movie. 

She loved the way her eyes glittered, her little smile during action scenes, the way she cringed during cheesy romantic moments, and how she commented snarkily about camera shakiness. 

Azula got so enraptured in the movie that she didn’t notice that despite the lack of a hug, Ty Lee was still falling asleep next to her. 

One moment she was watching the main character’s brother’s son monologue and the next she felt a weight on her shoulder.

She turned to see what it was when she realized that it was Ty Lee’s head and the girl had passed out. 

Azula's heart raced at the feeling of Ty Lee's head on her shoulder. The amount of love she felt for the girl still astounded her even after so long together.

Fighting the urge to kiss her on the crown of her head, Azula just turned back to the movie, enjoyed Ty Lee’s soft, warm, even breaths on her neck and the light pressure on her shoulder. 

She kept her hands in front of her where Mai could clearly see them. Every once in a while she stuck both of them into the empty popcorn bucket, just to give them an alibi, causing Mai to look at her with confusion. 

When the credits rolled on the screen Mai groaned. 

“I can’t believe you were right,” she said. “That’s so boring and cookie cutter.”

“So much for the best movie of the year,” Azula said. 

Mai stood up and stretched her back. 

“Ty Lee was awfully quiet,” she said accusingly, after realizing that the chatty girl hadn’t said anything for at least a half hour.

“She seems to have fallen asleep,” Azula said. “Sleeping is not prohibited and I have refrained from any touching at all.”

Mai narrowed her eyes and walked around to look directly at Azula and Ty Lee. 

“Well, wake her up,” Mai said. 

“I’m not going to do that,” Azula said. “I would prefer to just wait for her to wake up.” 

“How long do you think that will take because it feels like dinner time,” Mai said.

“We should go out,” Azula said. “I can get reservations at that restaurant that I own.”

“They don’t like serving kids there,” Mai said. “They seem to think teenagers will leave bad tips and they can’t order drinks.”

“The food is exceptional though,” Azula pointed out. “Plus we don’t have to worry about that because it’s mine.”

Mai shrugged. 

Ty Lee mumbled in her sleep and turned to nuzzle into Azula. Her hair was just asking to be brushed back from her forehead. 

For her part, Azula sat as still as possible, trying to control her breathing. 

“This is just killing you isn’t it,” Mai said. 

Azula pursed her lips.

“No I actually only find this mildly inconvenient and that’s only because I can’t move.”

“So let’s wake her up,” Mai suggested. 

“No,” Azula answered quickly. 

“Do you want to play chopsticks,” Mai asked. 

Azula held up her pointer fingers and Mai copied her. 

They went back and forth tapping each other’s fingers and passing digits around for several minutes. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee groaned, stretching her arms. 

“Good morning Ty,” Azula said. “Would you mind sitting up?”

Ty Lee shot up from where she lay against Azula and stared at Mai, scared. 

“I’ll let it slide,” she groaned, standing up. “Is it dinner time yet?”

“Yeah, let me call the restaurant,” Azula said, getting up. 

Ty Lee and Mai went upstairs to Azula’s room while she called to reserve a table for the three of them. 

“What’s the mood of dinner,” Ty Lee said, swinging open Azula’s closet and pulling out all of her drawers. 

“The boujee place downtown,” Mai said. 

“Ooh,” Ty Lee said, scratching her chin. “Maybe I can wear my pearls.”

“Are you going for the “Breakfast at Tiffany’s” vibe,” Mai asked dryly as Ty Lee pulled out a chain of pearls. 

“Only if I wear this,” Ty Lee giggled, pulling out a skin tight black dress, pulling it across herself to see how it would look. 

“A very classy look,” Azula said, upon reentry to the room. “I approve.”

“Although,” she said, tilting her head and pretending to inspect closer, “It’s about eighty years to old for you.”

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and hung the dress back up.

She grabbed a sweater and a skirt out of the drawer, changed quickly in the bathroom, and emerged throwing the pearls over it. 

“Still classy?” She asked, spinning around. 

Mai and Azula nodded. 

“I don’t suppose you own anything that’s more my speed,” Mai asked. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Ty what do we have for Mai,” she asked her girlfriend. 

“Actually we have this,” Ty Lee said, pulling out a cropped black shirt and a long black skirt that matched well. 

“Why do you own this,” Mai asked for the second evening in a row. 

“Ty, what’s my credit card number,” Azula asked as she rifled through the drawer.

“5529 4-” she recited but cut off when Azula waved her hand. 

Azula turned around and raised an eyebrow at Mai.

“I understand,” she said, pulling the clothes on. 

When they were all changed and made up they piled into Azula’s car and she drove into the town. 

She gave her keys to the valet along with a dirty look that threatened the life of the man who returned her car to her in any condition but the one she gave it in. 

The girls entered the restaurant to find it packed. 

“We have a reservation,” Mai said to the hostess. 

The hostess nodded. 

“It’s typically a half hour wait, even with that” she said.

“I can _typically_ change minds about things like that,” Azula said, sliding up to the podium.

“Oh?” the hostess said, unamused. “How’s that?”

“Ask my name,” Azula said.

“Name?” she asked, rolling her eyes, getting ready to tell them to wait for half an hour. 

“Azula,” Mai said. 

The hostess raised an eyebrow as Azula smiled at her. 

She dropped her finger down onto the reservation paper and pointed to where her name was starred. 

“Right this way ladies,” she said, indicating into the dining room. 

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee followed her smugly to a nice booth which they slid into, Mai with Azula and Ty Lee across from them. 

Almost immediately, a waiter came with waters.

“Can I get you anything else to drink,” the waiter asked. 

Azula waved him off and lifted her glass of water.

Ty Lee kicked her legs, letting the top of her boots hit the bottom of the table, causing the water to slosh around inside of the cups. 

“Are you a child,” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged and ran her foot down Azula’s leg. She was pleased to see Azula choke briefly on her beverage.

“Watch yourself,” Mai cautioned. 

“It was an accident,” she said innocently. 

“Right,” Mai said. 

“Are you ladies ready to order,” the waiter said, approaching the table again. 

“I’ll take whatever it is that you would consider the best dish here,” Azula said, handing him her menu. “And I will judge it accordingly.”

The waiter nodded and wrote something down.

“I’ll have the chicken,” Mai said with a sigh. 

“An excellent choice,” the waiter commented, writing it down. 

“I’ll just have whatever you bring for ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

The waiter bowed slightly and left. 

“What if they bring you bad food,” Mai asked. 

“Then I will gut this place, make it into my own personal playroom and fire every single employee here,” Azula said, just loud enough for the retreating waiter to pick up. 

“Ooh can we rescue a bunch of puppies and take care of them here,” Ty Lee asked. 

“If you want,” Azula said with a shrug. “My personal playroom is your personal playroom.”

“We can make them really happy, unlike the horrible conditions of some of the places in town, and play with them a lot and they can make other puppy friends,” Ty Lee said, clapping. 

“Maybe you can train them to do tricks,” Mai suggested. 

“Or you can train them to attack,” Azula said. “Dog army is superior to the puppy circus.”

“No, I’m not going to force them to do anything,” Ty Lee said. “Circus animals are mistreated and soldiers are mistreated as well.”

“You can’t just let them lead a life of leisure,” Azula said. “How will they grow if they don’t have struggles.”

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said angrily. “They’re dogs! They don’t need to struggle, they just need to be loved and fed and played with.”

“If you say so,” Azula said. 

“I do say so! We should get a dog,” Ty Lee said. 

“A theoretical dog or a literal dog,” Azula asked. 

“A real one of course,” Ty Lee said. 

“Who’s going to watch it while we’re at school?”

“Maybe your uncle could dog sit,” Ty Lee said. 

“If we let that man watch our dog it will come back fat and sprouting unintelligible wisdom,” Azula said. 

“You think your uncle could teach a dog how to talk?” Mai asked.

“I’m sure he would, and then my headache would increase ten fold,” Azula said, waving her hand. 

Ty Lee giggled.

“Plus,” Azula continued. “Taking care of a dog is like taking care of a child, and I already take care of one child,” she said, eyeing Ty Lee who had started stacking forks into a tower.

Mai snorted.

“Who are you calling a child,” Ty Lee said angrily, moving her hands abruptly, causing her utensils to fall and clatter onto the table. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Zuzu, of course.”

“Oh,” Ty Lee said. “Okay.” She returned to carefully stacking her utensils.

“Because if, hypothetically, I was the child,” Ty Lee said slowly, looking Azula dead in the eye, “you would be hard pressed to convince me to do some of the fun adult things that you like to do.”

“That was dirty talk,” Mai said. “But I’m amused so I’ll let it slide.”

“You are not a child, love,” Azula said. “But you can act like one.”

Ty Lee didn’t acknowledge Azula but balanced a napkin on the fork structure and it fell again. 

“You would be better off with a pyramid, it has a sturdier base,” Azula tried. 

“Okay!” Ty Lee said and began to reassemble the construction. Azula could tell by her body language she wasn’t mad anymore. 

Mai looked at Azula who rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Look ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “You were right!”

She had made a stable structure and the napkin was balancing perfectly on top. 

“Impressive,” Azula said. 

“Can you put the salt on top too,” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee grabbed the salt shaker and gently put it on top. 

The waiter came out of the kitchen with their food. 

“I hope you find this to be satisfactory,” he said, bowing. 

“We don’t have forks,” Azula said. “How do you expect us to eat?”

The waiter looked uncomfortable at Ty Lee’s sculpture. 

“Why are you looking over there?” Mai asked. “She just said that we don’t have forks.” 

The waiter retreated quickly and returned with three new sets of utensils. 

“So what is it,” Azula asked, looking at the dish in front of her. 

“This is our branzino,” the waiter explained. 

“Fine,” Azula said. She looked up at Ty Lee who nodded. 

He left and they began to eat. 

“I’ve never had a blander fish in my life,” Azula announced after a few bites. 

“You’re never satisfied with food,” Mai pointed out. 

“Are you going to tell me that’s a good chicken, because it looks kind of dry from here,” Azula said. 

Mai rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly, for the price of this place the food is extremely mediocre.”

“I like it,” Ty Lee said. “And it’s not expensive because of the food. It’s expensive because of the vibe.”

“Hmm,” Azula said. “Perhaps the vibe would be better off hosting dogs after all.”

The waiter who had been listening to the conversation quickly came back over to the table. 

“How do you find the food,” he asked. 

“It’s been about five minutes,” Azula replied. 

“Sorry,” the waiter said, stepping away. 

“I still feel like you’re breathing down my throat,” Azula said, eyeing the waiter’s hiding place a few feet away. 

He scampered away. 

When they finished eating, Ty Lee hopped up to go to the bathroom. 

“Come with me ‘Zula,” she said. 

“I don’t need to pee,” Azula said.

“Come with me Mai,” Ty Lee said, turning towards Mai. 

“I don’t need to pee either,” she said. 

“Well someone has to come with me. I can’t go alone,” she complained. 

“Why’s that,” Mai asked. 

“It’s scary,” Ty Lee protested.

“What are you scared of,” Mai asked. “You can take down a grown man in ten seconds flat.”

“What if I get lost?”

“Inside of the restaurant? Are you planning on taking a wrong turn into a closet and ending up in Narnia?”

Ty Lee pouted.

Azula sighed and stood up. 

“Let’s go,” she said, tilting her head towards the restroom. “This discussion is going nowhere fast.”

“Yay,” Ty Lee said, clapping. She reached her hand out for Azula’s before Mai cleared her throat. She dropped it and clasped it within her other one. 

Azula walked to the bathroom decisively.

“Oh no,” Azula exclaimed when they reached the door.

“What,” Ty Lee asked, concerned.

“We didn’t leave a trail of breadcrumbs! What if we can’t find our way back,” Azula said in mock horror.

“Why are you so mean ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, swatting her arm. 

Azula cackled as she pushed open the door. 

“Single stall,” she said. 

“Come with me,” Ty Lee begged. 

“Would if I could,” Azula said. “There were some fun times in this stall,” she said, reminiscing.

Ty Lee giggled and went into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“It’s not locking well,” she said, her voice muffled by the door separating them.

“I’ll guard it with my life,” Azula promised. 

Ty Lee’s giggling turned to laughter. 

“Stop laughing before you pee yourself,” Azula said. 

She stood by the door with her arms crossed, waiting for her girlfriend to emerge when a woman came to stand behind her. Based on a cursory glance Azula judged her to be in her mid twenties.

“Are you in line?” The woman asked.

Azula nodded and tapped her foot a little. How long does it take a girl to pee? She pulled out her phone and checked the time. Then she knocked on the door of the bathroom. 

“That’s a very cute picture,” the woman behind her said. Azula noticed that she was looking over her shoulder at her phone screen. The background was a picture of her and Ty Lee kissing on top of the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. 

“Oh, thank you,” Azula said shortly, putting her phone away and trying to make clear she wasn’t interested in conversation with this woman. 

“Was that your girlfriend,” the woman asked, oblivious to Azula’s disinterest in talking with her. 

“Yes,” Azula answered. 

“Have you been together a long time?” she asked. 

Azula pursed her lips. 

“Almost four years,” she said. 

The woman’s eyes widened. 

“That’s a very long time,” she said, teetering. Azula focused on her properly for the first time and noticed that she was definitely drunk. 

“Yes it is,” Azula said. 

“I slept with a girl once,” the woman said. 

Azula cringed. That was definitely not something she wanted to hear about. She knocked on the door to the bathroom. 

“Stop rushing me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee called from inside. 

“Is that your girlfriend in there,” the woman whispered loudly, pointing at the door. 

Azula nodded slowly. 

“What’s her name?”

“I don’t see why it’s any of your business,” Azula said, exasperated.

“No need to be rude,” the woman said. 

“No need to talk to me,” Azula countered. 

The sink turned on inside the bathroom. 

“You’re a bitch,” the woman said, spitting a little on Azula and poking her with her finger. 

“You’re a drunk adult woman who is harrassing a high schooler,” Azula said, brushing her hand and the spittle away. 

The door opened and Ty Lee came out.

“Oh thank Agni,” Azula whispered. “Come on Ty,” she said, ushering Ty Lee away. Before she could do that the woman grabbed Ty Lee’s elbow. 

“Excuse me,” Ty Lee said, trying to pull her arm away gently. 

“Your girlfriend is a bitch,” the woman informed her. 

“‘Zula what happened,” Ty Lee asked, turning away from the woman who was still clutching her arm towards her angry girlfriend. 

“I would get your hands off of her if I were you,” Azula said to the woman. Ty Lee could tell she was beyond angered. 

“Or what,” the woman said, taking a stumbling step forward, still holding onto Ty Lee. 

“Breathe ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, deciding that placating her girlfriend was more important than freeing her arm. 

“Yeah _‘Zula_ ,” the woman said mockingly. “Take a chill pill.”

“I appreciate the suggestion,” Azula said with her signature terrifying smile. “Now would you please unhand my girlfriend.”

“I actually think I’m going to keep holding on to your girlfriend. I can probably make her happier than you can,” the woman taunted. 

Azula’s eyes narrowed and she flew at the woman with a flame in her fist. Ty Lee lunged forward and grabbed Azula, restraining her arms behind her back. 

As a result the woman was propelled forward because she refused to let go of Ty Lee. She tripped over her own foot and fell onto the ground. 

Usually Ty Lee calmed Azula with some pointed whispers and a kiss but she knew that breaking the rules would probably agitate her more. 

“‘Zula I’m going to let you go and you have to promise to keep it together and walk away,” Ty Lee said as Azula struggled in her arms. 

The woman on the ground picked herself up and spat at Azula. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and she twisted Azula out of the way letting the spit fly past them. 

“You’re not making it very easy for me to save you from certain death,” she said loudly to the woman on the ground. 

Azula chuckled. 

“You can let go Ty,” she said, becoming still. “I promise to keep it together. I just didn’t like that she was grabbing you.”

Ty Lee relaxed her grip on Azula’s arms. She rolled her shoulders and shook them out before turning to the drunk woman. 

“Walk away ‘Zula,” Ty Lee warned. 

Rolling her eyes Azula spun on her heel and stalked away. Ty Lee followed her, throwing one more glance at the woman. 

Azula sat down aggressively at their table and crossed her arms. 

Ty Lee sat across from her and looked around nervously. 

“What happened,” Mai said. “Did Ty Lee actually take someone out?” she asked with a smirk. 

“No but Azula almost did,” Ty Lee said.

“Really,” Mai said, leaning forward intrigued. 

“Ty Lee and I were assaulted,” Azula said. “And I should have assaulted her right back,” she said with a sigh.

“But you didn’t, love,” Ty Lee said. “And I am very proud of you. Why don’t you order dessert instead,” Ty Lee suggested, sliding the menu towards her. 

Azula’s nostrils flared but she picked up the paper and looked over it. Mai noticed that it was smoking and snatched it out of her hand. 

She waved the waiter over and he came running. 

“Can we just have two affogatos and a slice of chocolate cake,” Mai said, handing him the menus. He nodded and jogged away. 

“So now that that is handled,” Mai said. “Tell me what happened but with details.”

“I was waiting outside of the bathroom, guarding the door like a good girlfriend, when some woman started talking to me,” Azula said. 

“I can see how that’s upsetting,” Mai said. 

“I didn’t almost hit a woman for talking to me,” Azula said “She called me a bitch and then-” 

“Well you are a bitch,” came a voice, cutting Azula off. All three girls turned to look at who was talking. It was the woman and she was with the manager of the restaurant. 

“Hold her,” Ty Lee hissed to Mai. 

Azula rolled her eyes.

“I can contain myself,” she said. 

Mai still slid her hand over Azula’s and held it. Although Azula would never acknowledge it, the feeling was grounding and it did help her remain calm, which was hard to do as the woman got in her face. 

“This is the girl that shoved me,” the woman said, pointing out Ty Lee to the manager. “I think that she should be ejected from the restaurant. Why are three teenage girls here anyway? It’s not like they can afford it.”

The manager looked between the girls and the woman, now knowing who to address first. 

Their waiter returned with their desserts and placed them on the table, expertly avoiding the scene. 

Azula grabbed her coffee with icecream on top and stuck a spoon into it. She slid the other cup to Mai and pushed the cake to Ty Lee. 

“Why aren't they being sent out,” the woman asked angrily.

“I didn’t realize that these were the girls you meant,” the manager said slowly.

Azula put her spoon full of ice cream and espresso into her mouth and let the sweet and bitter flavors spread across her tongue, relaxing her further. 

She extracted her hand from Mai’s and intertwined her fingers in front of her. 

“I’d like you to remove this woman from the premises,” Azula said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Ha,” the drunk woman laughed. “As if,” she said. 

The manager looked at Azula and back at the woman. 

“Are you here alone,” he asked.

“No,” she said, stumbling and putting her hand onto the table. “I’m on a date.”

“Where is your date ma’am,” the manager asked.

“It doesn’t matter where they are,” Azula said to the manager. “If you want to keep your job she won’t be here by the time I count down from five.”

The manager nodded and tried to push the woman away. 

“Five,” Azula said. 

“You can’t do this,” the woman shrieked. “How can you do this.”

“I own this establishment,” Azula said calmly. “Four.”

“What, how,” she yelled. 

“I’m tired of this,” Mai said. In one swift motion she threw one of her new stars right over the woman’s head, almost within shaving distance, and it speared itself on the wall behind her. “This doesn’t need to be a circus.”

The woman gulped and looked at the knife behind her. She allowed the manager to escort her out quietly. 

Azula took another spoonful of her ice cream and coffee. 

“Well that was eventful,” Azula said. 

“How does stuff like that always happen to you Azula,” Mai asked, digging into her own drink dessert combination.

“I didn’t incite it,” Azula said. “She was very intoxicated.” 

“It’s true,” Ty Lee confirmed scooping some cake onto her fork.

Mai shrugged.

Ty Lee inhaled her slice of cake very quickly and bounced up and down as she waited for her friends to finish. 

“Can you sit still a moment,” Azula said. “You’re making me stressed.” 

“Sorry ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said pleasantly, she stopped bouncing and sat staring at her girlfriend. 

She liked to watch Azula eat because it was so reflective of her personality. Her movements were meticulous and calculated. 

Ty Lee watched Azula’s spoon travel from her cup to her mouth and back again. 

Azula noticed her watching. She was so focused and content and cute. 

“Look how precious she is,” Azula said to Mai. “How is it fair that I can’t just kiss her right now.”

“Normal people don’t want to make out in restaurants. I’m conditioning you for real life,” Mai said. “You should thank me really.”

“Normal people are boring,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula made eye contact with her and turned the spoon over in her mouth sucking on it before retracting it. This sent a wave of arousal through the acrobat. 

“Enough of that,” Mai said, noticing Ty Lee’s pupils dilate. “I think dinner is just about concluded.”

Azula shrugged and slid out of the booth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills, dropping them on the table. 

“‘Zula, that’s a massive tip,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“Oh is it?” Azula asked. “Well since we’re not paying for the food and they had to deal with that disturbance I guess that waiter can have a nice surprise. The food wasn’t bad either.”

“I thought you said the fish was bland,” Mai said, raising an eyebrow.

“It was satisfactory in the end,” Azula shrugged. 

“I’m not leaving without my knife, by the way,” Mai said.

All three girls turned to look at the wall where the star was stuck. It was above a booth that had been empty but was now occupied by an older couple. 

“I got it,” Ty Lee said. 

In three long steps she launched herself up and landed on top of the wall that divided the booth from the one behind it, causing the old woman below her to shriek. 

Ty Lee plucked the star from the wall and flipped off, landing next to Mai. 

“Here you go,” she said.

“Thanks,” Mai replied, sliding it into her sleeve. 

The three girls left the restaurant and the valet retrieved Azula’s car. 

As they were getting in someone yelled at them from the street. 

“You!”

“Agni,” Azula said as she turned to see the drunk woman. “I’m not doing this.”

“Good for you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula turned the car on and drove away. 

“Where shall we go,” Azula said, pulling onto the main road through the town. “After all that coffee I won’t be sleeping for a while.”

“Can we go look at pretty holiday lights,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Sure,” Azula said. 

They spent the next few hours burning Azula’s gas trying to find the best decorated house in a five mile radius. 

In the end they were stuck between two houses. The first was a mansion in the next town over that was covered top to bottom in multicolored lights and the second was a house with a large looping driveway that had the entire lawn decorated in a big Christmas scene, complete with lifelike reindeer. 

When Azula noticed her girlfriend fighting to stay awake she decided it was time to call it a night.

Parking in her driveway Azula got out of the car and entered the house. Ty Lee sleepily dragged her feet. 

“Can I carry her,” Azula asked Mai as they waited for her to get to the door from the driveway. “Not sexually, just to speed things up.” 

“That is hugging and a public display of affection,” Mai said. 

“What if it’s just on my back. At this rate she won’t get up the stairs within the hour,” Azula said, watching Ty Lee stumble. 

“How is she so energetic during the day but crashes this hard at night?” Mai asked. 

“That wasn't an answer,” Azula said. 

“Fine,” Mai said, waving her hand.

Azula walked over to Ty Lee and turned around, squatting down. 

Ty Lee understood immediately what she was asking for and climbed onto her back. Azula secured her legs and Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck. 

Almost immediately she fell asleep. Azula had to lean slightly forward to keep her from falling off.

“Catch,” Azula said, tossing Mai the keys. 

She unlocked the house and they entered. Mai locked the door behind them and Azula carried Ty Lee up the stairs, dropping her gently on the bed. 

“Wake up Ty,” Azula said, nudging her shoulder. “You need to put on pajamas.”

Ty Lee groaned and rolled up to sitting.

"Help," she pleaded, lifting her arms.

"Mai can you help Ty," Azula asked, taking her pajamas into the bathroom.

Mai groaned but assisted Ty Lee in undressing and redressing for the night.

The three girls got ready for sleep fairly quickly and got in bed. 

Azula and Ty Lee found themselves in their sleeping bags, facing each other once again. 

“I love you Ty,” Azula said. 

“I love you too, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

Mai groaned. 

Azula rolled her eyes.

“I could hear you rolling your eyes,” Ty Lee said, giggling. 

“Go to sleep Ty.”

“Okay ‘Zula.”


	5. Chapter 5

The second morning, when Azula opened her eyes at 5:30 AM she saw another pair of deep, soulful, gray eyes staring back at her.

Ty Lee pointed at Azula and then at herself and then at the window. 

“Can I come train with you,” she was asking.

Azula brought up two fingers and made a small flame.

“You’re not a firebender,” Azula had replied. 

In a swift move Ty Lee pinched Azula’s wrist and her flame sputtered out. She stuck her tongue out. 

Azula rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to be fixed. Ty Lee pinched it again and the fire turned back on. 

She indicated towards the outdoors with her head and sat up.

Ty Lee grinned broadly and sat up as well.

“Don’t think you’re going without me,” a voice came from across the room. “I can’t allow this to become a release of all of your sexual tension.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve suddenly become a firebender either,” Azula asked, swinging her legs out of bed.

A knife flew by her ear and lodged itself in the headboard. 

“I didn’t think so,” Azula said with a sigh, unfazed. She grabbed training clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. 

“Do you sleep with those,” Ty Lee asked as she began to rebraid her hair. 

“Obviously,” Mai deadpanned, rubbing her face. “This is so inconvenient to my sleep schedule,” she added as she stood up. 

“It would be much better if both of you just returned to sleep,” Azula said, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed.

“I’m not tired,” Ty Lee chirped. 

“I have to supervise,” Mai said. 

“Whatever, I’ll be outside,” Azula said, leaving the room. 

Azula’s yard was large and set up to train a small firebending military, a remnant of the days her father presided over the house. 

Zuko and Azula had purged much of what he had left behind him but preserved this because it was just convenient. 

Before her friends even emerged from the house Azula had begun doing her katas. 

Ty Lee immediately began to stretch.

Mai just lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, pretending she was still in bed, which was working really well for her until she felt the heat of a flame pass over her face.

“Hey,” she said, sitting up. “Watch where you shoot your stuff!”

Azula shrugged. 

“It was very precise you were just in the way. Ty doesn’t get in the way,” she said, indicating how Ty Lee had moved her stretching positions to avoid Azula’s routine. 

“Well she has the added bonus of doing this often,” Mai said. 

“Don’t flatter her,” Azula said as Ty Lee beamed from her place on the ground. “This is maybe a once a month occurrence. Maybe.”

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at Azula and flipped her feet over to rest on her head. 

Azula continued to do katas, Ty Lee continued to do stretches and eventually acrobatics and Mai continued to complain. This went on for about an hour or so until Ty Lee got bored and launched herself at Azula. 

The firebender side stepped out of the way and turned to face her girlfriend.

“Are we doing this?” She asked, crossing her arms behind her back. 

Ty Lee watched her closely and paced along her diagonal. 

Mai retreated to the far side of the yard. Far enough to avoid becoming collateral damage but close enough to make sure there was no release of sexual tension. 

Ty Lee and Azula circled each other, eyes scanning for any drop in defense. Azula brought her arms forward into a firebending stance. 

Ty Lee knew she should be trying to win the mental game but she was too busy admiring her girlfriend. Azula was shining with the light sheen of sweat from her warmup. Her muscles were prominent and Ty Lee wanted nothing more than to just scrape her nails down them while screaming Azula’s name. 

She got lost in her daydream and suddenly found herself on her back. Doing a kip up she found Azula standing a little too close to her.

“Hey,” she breathed. 

“You’re distracted,” Azula said, searching her face. 

“Take two steps back, both of you,” Mai called. 

They complied but continued to stare at each other. 

“Again?” Ty Lee asked. 

“That wasn't much of a first round,” Azula said with a smirk. 

Ty Lee lunged at her and Azula leaned back allowing Ty Lee to sail cleanly over her. 

She sidestepped as Ty Lee came at her again. 

Changing her pattern, Ty Lee attempted a slide tackle, causing Azula to use her first bit of fire. 

As they got into it, the girls pressed each other back and forth across the yard until they were both panting and dripping sweat. 

“Again,” Ty Lee said, jumping up and facing Azula after being knocked onto her back for the tenth time. 

Azula flipped her left arm over and back, trying to conjure flames after Ty Lee had chi blocked her. 

“I think it’s breakfast time,” Mai said, getting up from the place she was sitting. 

About halfway through the sparring she’d gotten bored and began throwing knives, using Azula and Ty Lee as moving targets. 

“Fine,” Azula said, slicking her damp hair back. 

“One more,” Ty Lee insisted. 

Azula resumed her stance and Ty Lee did the same. Azula lifted her right arm as if she was going to generate a flame and Ty Lee retaliated by jumping towards her, to try and chi block her. 

In one swift motion, Azula brought her hand down and pressed it against Ty Lee’s forehead, arresting her momentum. The girl crumpled beneath her, defeated. 

Reaching down Azula extended her hand and Ty Lee grasped it, pulling herself up. 

“Breakfast,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smirked at her and pulled her hand away gently, not maliciously. 

“You are a worthy opponent Ty,” she said.

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said with a grin. 

The two girls waited for Mai to collect her knives and stars and darts from all over the yard and then they went inside. 

“I usually just have a protein shake for breakfast,” Azula said, taking out her blender. 

“That’s so boring!” Ty Lee said. “We should have pancakes and eggs and bacon.”

“I am not equipped to prepare that,” Azula said. “Are you volunteering your services?”

“No chef today?” Mai asked. 

“He’s on vacation,” Azula said dismissively. “He also doesn’t come for breakfast.”

“What if we each do one part,” Ty Lee suggested. “I can make pancakes and you can make eggs ‘Zula and Mai can do bacon.”

“I just said I wasn’t equipped for that,” Azula said. 

“I’ve seen you make eggs before,” Ty Lee said with a pout.

“How are you going to get by in the real world without the ability to make scrambled eggs,” Mai asked.

“Oh like you can cook,” Azula said. 

Mai shrugged. 

“I can make an omelette.”

“I don’t need to cook,” Azula said. “I will have a chef and Ty.”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“That’s true,” she said. 

Azula smiled at her. 

“Plus, this is the real world for me,” Azula said. “It’s not like I have parents and Zuko isn’t much of a guardian figure.”

Mai sighed. 

“Does that mean you won’t make eggs?”

“I can make eggs,” Azula said. “Just to prove that I am capable of handling myself in intense survival situations.”

“Again with the inappropriate analogies,” Mai said. “In what survival situation are you going to have to scramble eggs to save yourself?”

“You’re right Mai, I can’t even imagine such a terrible scenario,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

Despite all of her talk, Azula wasn’t terrible at eggs, although Mai remarked that it was kind of hard to mess up eggs. 

After a little bit of diligent work the girls had breakfast spread out on the table. 

“I remember you making enough batter for eight pancakes,” Mai said, counting six in the stack Ty Lee had presented.

“I needed enough energy to cook,” Ty Lee said. “I took a pancake tax.”

Azula smirked and scraped eggs onto all three of their plates. 

“Adequate enough for survival?” she asked.

Mai shrugged and shook several strips of bacon off of her pan onto a large plate. 

Azula picked one piece up and examined it closely. 

“You burnt the bacon,” Azula said to Mai as she dabbed the oil off of a strip with a paper towel. 

“You don’t have to eat it,” she pointed out as she covered one of Ty Lee’s slightly misshapen pancakes with syrup. 

Azula shrugged and took a bite. 

“Your girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind it a whole lot,” Mai said dryly as Ty Lee inhaled all the food that was in front of her and went back for more. 

“Can I have one of yours,” Ty Lee begged Azula as she watched her girlfriend cut tiny slivers from her first pancake.

“No sharing food,” Azula said, raising an eyebrow and taking another bite from her strip of bacon. 

Once Ty Lee polished off all of the excess food she watched hungrily and with wide eyes as Azula chewed and swallowed slowly. 

Mai rolled her eyes. 

“You’d think we were starving you the way you’re watching her eat that egg,” she said. 

“I am starving,” Ty Lee said. 

“You’ve eaten more than the two of us combined,” Azula said. 

“I need fuel!” she exclaimed.

Azula chuckled.

“Well this has been nice but I think I’m going to take a nap,” Mai announced, placing her napkin on her plate. 

“It’s ten o’clock,” Azula said. “Prime morning hours.”

“By the time both of you shower, _separately_ , and then you feed her again I will be fully recharged and ready for lunch,” Mai smirked. 

“Will you really feed me a second breakfast?” Ty Lee asked. 

“If you take a shower, get dressed and stop complaining I can make you a protein shake,” Azula offered. 

“Deal!” Ty Lee squealed and ran up the stairs to begin on the list of tasks standing between her and food. 

“I miss showering with her,” Azula said sadly as she heard the water turn on above her. 

“It’s the second day,” Mai said. 

“Two missed opportunities,” Azula nodded. 

Mai shuddered. 

“You two are something else,” she said, brushing upstairs. Azula followed her and entered her bedroom just in time to see Mai collapse and fall asleep. 

Azula sat on the ground in a lotus position and began to meditate as she waited for Ty Lee to finish her shower. 

When she finally emerged from the bathroom in pajamas, Azula was extremely zen and also extremely gross from all the dried sweat. 

“That was the longest shower you’ve ever taken,” she said as Ty Lee wrung out her long hair. 

“I didn’t have my usual assistance,” she said with a smile. 

“A terrible pity,” Azula said, getting up. 

“Might you require some assistance?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Agni, I wish,” Azula said with a smirk. She swept into the bathroom with her clothes and got in the shower. She could hear her mattress squeak inside her room and she could just imagine her girlfriend impatiently bouncing. 

Either that or she was getting off with Mai sleeping a few feet away. However, Azula didn’t think that was a likely possibility because it had only been two days. 

Azula finished washing herself and dried her hair with her hands, letting all the steam escape through her fingers. She twirled her hair into a high bun and pulled out two identical pieces for bangs. 

She slid into her clothes and observed herself from all angles. Immaculate as always. 

Then she applied her minimal weekend makeup. All it took to look her effortlessly flawless was a little concealer, mascara, eye liner, highlighter and lip gloss. She also plucked out a few stray eyebrow hairs.

Azula emerged from the bathroom half an hour after she’d entered, ready for the day. 

Ty Lee flew off the bed and almost threw herself onto her girlfriend, stopping herself abruptly. Her hair was in a low bun at the base of her neck. 

“I’m starving,” she said, standing very close to Azula. 

“Starving,” Azula said quietly, dropping her gaze to Ty Lee’s lips and licking her own.

Ty Lee inched forward until she was practically nose to nose with Azula. 

“We can’t,” Azula said, shaking her head and stepping away. “But I can make you a snack,” she offered. 

“That’s fine,” Ty Lee said, with a slight pout. 

Azula wished she could just sink her teeth into the protruding lip but she turned and left the room. Ty Lee trailed her downstairs. 

Ty Lee sat at the counter while Azula gathered all the ingredients at the table.

“Is that ginger,” Ty Lee asked, pointing at the root and grimacing. "And spinach?" 

“Correct,” Azula said. “Why are you making that face?”

“Too healthy,” Ty Lee said.

“Healthy will be filling,” Azula said. 

“And yucky,” Ty Lee said. 

“If you complain you won’t get anything,” Azula warned. 

“Can you just put strawberries and bananas and milk?” Ty Lee asked. 

“You just want a milkshake,” Azula said dryly. “I can’t condone this.”

“Please ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, putting her hands together. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Well since you’re begging so nicely,” she said. 

She dropped the strawberries, banana and milk into the blender, leaving the ginger and other good ingredients untouched.

Ty Lee smiled widely and waited patiently for Azula to finish making her drink. 

“Is that a squirrel,” Azula asked, pointing at the window. 

“You can’t trick me,” Ty Lee said, narrowing her eyes. 

“I’m serious. That hawk is about to eat it,” Azula said, staring out the window. 

Ty Lee was unable to contain herself and she ran over to the window to see if Azula was telling the truth. 

While she was distracted Azula added some protein powder and greek yogurt to the blender quickly before turning it on. 

“There was no squirrel,” Ty Lee said angrily as she sat down. “What did you put in my milkshake.”

“Nothing, I swear,” Azula said, turning off the machine.

Ty Lee studied her closely but she could never tell if she was lying anyway. 

Azula tipped the contents of the blender into a cup and threw a straw into it, sliding the glass to Ty Lee. 

She took a sip skeptically but tasting nothing wrong she drank hungrily.

Too easy, Azula thought. The extra protein was better for her anyway and it would keep her sated for far longer. 

Azula sat down across from Ty Lee at the counter and took out a long spoon, dropping it down into remnants inside of the blender, scooping a little. 

She took it out and put it in her mouth. 

“Too sweet,” she said, pushing the blender away from herself altogether. 

“I think it’s very yummy, thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I love you,” she added.

Azula smiled at her softly. 

“I love you too.”

Ty Lee continued to drink the smoothie until the cup was empty, at which point she grabbed the blender Azula had rejected and started eating residual smoothie from there.

“Can I ask you something,” Azula said, watching as her girlfriend stuck her tongue into the blender and started licking the walls. 

Ty Lee lifted her head up and licked her lips.

“What’s up?”

“Why did you lie to Mai on Friday?”

“What do you mean,” Ty Lee asked. 

“You wanted to have sleep in the same bed. You were pretty adamant about it.” 

“It’s because I don’t sleep very well when you’re not there,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula looked into her eyes and bit her lip.

“That’s true,” she said slowly. 

“Thank you for validating,” Ty Lee said with an uncomfortable giggle. 

“See that wasn’t very convincing,” Azula said, pointing at Ty Lee. “There’s another motive at play.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ty Lee said, crossing her arms and staring Azula straight in the eyes. 

“If I had my whole arsenal I could get it out of you,” Azula said, pursing her lips. 

“Alas,” Ty Lee said. “You can’t even touch me!”

Azula looked at her phone. 

“Twenty nine hours,” she said. 

Ty Lee grinned. 

“It’s going to be fucking amazing,” she said. 

Azula chuckled. 

“Yes it will be.”

“What should we do now,” Ty Lee said, eyeing the last of the chips and candy by the fridge. 

“We should leave the kitchen before your caloric consumption outweighs your body’s ability to process it,” Azula said, getting up.

“Impossible,” Ty Lee said, taking the blender and cup over to the sink.

“Are you going to wash that,” Azula asked. “There’s a woman for that.”

“I don’t mind,” Ty Lee said. 

“When we’re married and this house is actually your house you’ll never do another dish again,” Azula promised. 

“That’s not the issue,” Ty Lee said, opening the dishwasher. “I just feel bad.”

Azula hopped up to sit on the counter by the sink and wrapped her arms around her knees. 

“They get paid, you know,” she said. “You’re taking money away from someone.”

“Are you going to pay her less because I wash this spoon,” Ty Lee asked, rinsing the spoon and dropping it into the dishwasher. 

“No,” Azula sighed. “I just don’t understand why you tackle problems my money can solve.”

“I guess that’s just my conscience,” Ty Lee said, putting the rinsed blender in the dishwasher again and closing it. 

“Well, get rid of that,” Azula joked. “I can buy you something better.”

Ty Lee giggled and shook her head and dried her hands on a paper towel. 

“Do you want to watch me do my hair,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Oh boy, do I,” Azula said with fake excitement, hopping off the counter. “I better run because all the good seats will be gone.”

“Well I would invite you to help,” Ty Lee said with a smirk. 

Azula shook her head. 

“I know, I know,” she said, padding out of the kitchen.

Azula stared at her hips swaying as she walked away.

“Stop staring at my ass,” Ty Lee said in a sing-songy voice.

“Why should I do that,” Azula said, following her out of the room. 

“You won’t be able to help yourself,” Ty Lee teased, running one hand over her backside. 

Azula felt her breathing rate pick up.

“Okay this is foreplay,” Azula said, looking away. 

“Oh is it,” Ty Lee asked walking upstairs. 

Azula shook her dirty thoughts out of her head and went into her room after Ty Lee. 

Mai was still asleep. 

The girl dropped herself down in front of the vanity and began brushing out her long hair. 

“Can you at least help me dry it,” Ty Lee asked. 

“That’s hair caressing,” Azula said. “Just use the blow dryer.”

Ty Lee groaned and got up. She rifled through a few drawers before she found the blow dryer that hadn’t been used in years. 

She plugged it into the outlet at the base of the mirror and turned it on. 

Mai shot up on her couch bed.

“What’s going on,” she said, looking around startled. 

“‘Zula refused to dry my hair so I have to do it the old fashioned way,” Ty Lee said. 

Mai rubbed her eyes. 

“That was an adequate nap I guess,” she said. “I could really go for some tea,” she added, smacking her mouth. 

“After Ty finishes we can do that,” Azula said. 

“Mai can you help me,” Ty Lee whined. 

Mai got up slowly and walked over.

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

“‘Zula can you get them,” Ty Lee said without turning around. 

“Get what,” Mai asked. 

Azula walked around the room and collected various bottles. 

“Her products,” Azula said, dumping them into Mai’s hands. 

“You do this every day?”

“I only wash my hair a few times a week,” Ty Lee supplied. She turned off the blow dryer and checked how dry her hair was. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Mai asked. 

“Start with the blue spray, then the clear red bottle, then the thick white stuff,” Azula said, sitting down on her bed. “This is an unexpected upside,” she added with a smirk as she watched Mai struggle with Ty Lee’s hair toppings. 

“How did you train Azula to do this,” Mai asked as Ty Lee directed where to spray what.

“I wasn’t trained,” Azula growled. “Can you imagine how long it would take if she was trying to do it herself? I like to be punctual and it’s more efficient with two people.”

After the products were applied Ty Lee braided her hair quickly and then examined her clean, shiny hair in the mirror. 

“Perfect,” she said. “Now some jewelry. It feels like a ring kind of day.” 

Getting up she walked into the closet and got several boxes, bringing them back to the vanity. She opened the first one and Mai saw the entire thing was filled with rings. Gold rings, silver rings, rings with stones and rings in certain shapes. 

“Agni, that's insured right?” Mai asked. 

“Of course,” Azula replied, lying back on her bed. “Altogether it’s worth more than some of the houses in this town.”

Mai’s eyes went wide as Ty Lee milled over a few options and slid a few rings onto her fingers. 

“Do we like,” she asked, turning to Mai who nodded. “‘Zula,” she said. “What do you think.”

Azula got up and inspected her hands. 

“Lovely,” she said. “How about some real clothes to go with that?”

Ty Lee half smiled and got up, walking into the closet. 

“Pants, skirt, or dress,” she asked. 

“Are we going anywhere,” Mai asked. 

“We need to go to the store because we are low on candy,” Ty Lee said. “That feels like a dress moment.”

She disappeared into the bathroom with a dress in her arms and emerged a few minutes later. 

“Zip please,” she said, turning around. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at Mai who sighed and walked over, zipping her dress. 

Ty Lee twirled around. 

“Wonderful,” Azula said, clapping her hands. “Should we go out for tea? There’s a cute shop nearby.”

“Tea and lunch,” Ty Lee asked, hopefully.

“Tea and lunch,” Azula confirmed. 

“I’m down, let me change,” Mai said. 

“We’ll be downstairs,” Azula said. 

Azula descended and sat down on the couch by the door, putting her arm up on the back of the couch and watching the stairs. 

Ty Lee came and lay down next to her, her head a few inches away from Azula’s lap. 

She stared at her girlfriend’s face longingly. 

“Is there something wrong with us,” Ty Lee asked.

Azula looked down at her. 

“What do you mean?”

“Normal couples can go three days without touching, easily,” Ty Lee said. 

“Why should we compare ourselves to anyone else,” Azula said. “We can act however we want as long as we’re both happy. Are you happy with me?”

“Of course love,” Ty Lee said. “Every day is like a dream.”

Azula nodded. 

“So let’s not judge our habits, just enjoy the moments.”

Ty Lee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I never want to do this again, for the rest of our lives,” Ty Lee said. “If I want to put my head in your lap I should be able to.”

“Agreed,” Azula said.

“Okay let’s go,” Mai said, coming down the stairs. 

Ty Lee swung herself up and Azula stood. 

The three girls filed out of the house and into Azula’s car.

“You know what you need ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, observing her girlfriend from the passenger seat. 

“What’s that,” Azula asked, turning onto the main street of town. 

“A haircut,” Ty Lee replied. “You have a few split ends.”

Azula nodded. 

“Do you want to make an appointment,” Azula asked. 

“Sure,” Ty Lee said, opening her phone.

“What is she, your secretary?” Mai asked. 

“She gets mad when I’m rude to her hairdresser on the phone,” Azula said. “Also we do things for each other. You know, you did the hair routine.”

Mai hummed in understanding. 

“Okay,” Ty Lee said. “Next tuesday at three. I’m going too, my hair is getting kinda long.”

“Great,” Azula said. 

“You text your hairdresser?” Mai asked. 

“Ty’s never met someone she hasn’t become a close, personal friend of,” Azula said, pulling into the parking lot of the tea shop. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

Tea and lunch went calmly enough. It passed without any altercations, although Azula almost yelled at their waitress for spilling the tea a little. She only restrained herself because of a very pointed look from her girlfriend, which Mai was very impressed by on both of their parts. 

Ty Lee ended up really enjoying the house blend of tea at the shop which led Azula to buy an entire case. 

“I have to get something,” Azula said as they left the shop, Azula carrying her new case of tea. “It’ll really spice up this evening.” 

“What is it,” Mai asked. 

“You’ll see,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Can I guess,” Ty Lee asked excitedly. 

“I’m not going to tell you what it is,” Azula said, causing Ty Lee to look downcast. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay fine, you can guess,” she said. 

“Alright,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her hands together as she got back in the car. “Let me think.”

“Alcohol,” Mai deadpanned. 

“And we have a winner,” Azula said, getting back on the main road. 

“Aw no fair,” Ty Lee said. “I wanted to guess!”

“I know something that will lift your spirits in the meantime,” Azula said.

“What?” Ty Lee asked. Her question answered itself as Azula pulled back into the drug store. “Candy!” Ty Lee squealed, hopping out of the car while it was still moving. 

Mai shook her head. 

“Judgy judgy,” Azula said, parking. “Can’t you just let her be happy and pure?”

“You are literally the most judgemental person that I know,” Mai said. 

“That’s a judgement,” Azula said, getting out of the car. 

They walked into the store and looked for their third friend. They didn’t need to look for long because Ty Lee was already at the register with candy and chips stacked higher than her head. 

“Can you please pay ‘Zula,” she called. 

Azula blushed lightly as the cashier looked at her. She walked over quickly and gave her the card. 

“Do you need a bag,” the girl asked. 

“I’m not carrying this,” Azula said to Ty Lee. 

“I’ll take a few bags,” Ty Lee giggled. The cashier shrugged and packaged her snacks up, handing Azula back her credit card. Ty Lee picked up all the bags and skipped out of the store. 

“Well that was quick,” Mai said as they arrived back at Azula’s house. “And it’s 4:30.”

“Are you counting down as well,” Azula asked. 

“I’m lamenting that this is going to end in a mere 24 hours,” Mai said. 

“Just admit that it’s disconcerting,” Azula said. 

“I could never do that,” Mai said. 

Their chat was interrupted but the sound of a bag opening. 

“You couldn’t even wait to get inside?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee looked at her with a mouth full of pretzels and shook her head. 

“I was hungry,” she said. 

“We just ate lunch!”

“Maybe she’s pregnant,” Mai said with a smirk. 

Azula snapped her head from Mai to Ty Lee who shook her head aggressively. 

“I’m not pregnant, I swear!” She cried, swallowing her food. 

She shot Mai the dirtiest glare she was capable of producing. 

“I’m not pregnant ‘Zula,” she said again as she watched anxiety and paranoia flood Azula’s eyes.

“Who’s the father,” Mai asked, highly amused.

“Mai I swear to Agni, shut the fuck up,” Ty Lee said darkly. “Azula I cross my heart I’m not pregnant.”

Azula took a few deep breaths. 

“I trust you Ty. It’s a funny joke,” she added, turning to Mai who smirked. “Please get out of the car so I can go get the surprise for later.”

Mai and Ty Lee got out of the car and Azula drove off. 

“That wasn’t cool,” Ty Lee said. 

“I had a good time,” Mai said. “Are you pregnant?”

“No! Who would even be the father?” Ty Lee said. “I’m just hungry.”

Mai shrugged. 

“Do you have a key or are we locked out.”

“What kind of question is that,” Ty Lee asked, reaching into her purse and pulling out the key to Azula’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a long time coming... but its finally here :) sorry for the wait

_Third 24 hours (Sunday - Monday)_  
Mai and Ty Lee entered the house and Ty Lee made a beeline for the kitchen where she dropped all of her purchases. 

“Will you help me with something Mai,” Ty Lee asked, turning to her friend afterwards.

“With what,” Mai asked. “Because I know that there are some things that Azula helps you with that I’d rather stay away from,” she added with a smirk. 

“Ew Mai,” Ty Lee said, smacking her arm. 

Mai chuckled. 

“What do you need, then?”

“I want you to help me find my Christmas gift from ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“No.”

“Please! Why not? I just want to know what it is,” Ty Lee begged.

“She wants to surprise you,” Mai said. 

“Well I can’t wait all the way until Christmas,” Ty Lee said, stubbornly. “I’m pretty sure it’s jewelry but I just want to know what it is.”

“I promise you’ll like it,” Mai said. “You just need to hold out for a week.”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened. 

“Do you know what it is,” she asked, flying up to Mai and grabbing the collar of her shirt. “Have you seen it? Is it gorgeous?”

Mai rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t seen it but I’ve heard about it,” she said. “Based on the descriptors she told me, you won’t be disappointed.”

“What did she tell you,” Ty Lee asked. “Is it a necklace? A bracelet? Earrings?”

“Agni, you are so shallow,” Mai said, nudging her off and walking to sit on the couch in the living room by the kitchen. 

“Well that’s not true,” Ty Lee said, pouting and following her. “Or very nice.”

“All you care about is what she bought for you,” Mai said. “You make her think that the only way to win your affection is to spend exorbitant amounts of money.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Ty Lee said, raising her voice and stalking towards Mai. “You know I would still love her if we lived in a shack or even if it were less extreme and she didn’t buy me pretty things. _And_ , she has other ways to show she loves me.”

Mai didn’t say anything. 

“How dare you Mai,” Ty Lee said, her voice shaking. “I don’t think that this is about me,” she said, waving her finger at her. “What was the real purpose of that comment?”

The other girl remained silent while Ty Lee thought. 

“Is it the money? Do you have an issue with the cost? Was the descriptor she told you, how much it cost?”

Mai looked away and crossed her arms. 

Ty Lee came over and sat next to her on the couch, causing her to turn her head to face her. 

“I don’t know,” Mai said finally. “I don’t want to make any more judgements about it but the spending patterns between Azula and her brother are grossly different for people with access to the same money.” 

Ty Lee tilted her head and looked at Mai. 

“Are you… jealous?” She asked, a small smile creeping onto her face. 

Mai blushed lightly. 

“No of course not,” she said. “I don’t care about material things.”

“Zuko loves you,” Ty Lee said. 

“I know that,” Mai said. “It’s just that he doesn’t show it as loudly as Azula.”

Ty Lee threw her arms around Mai and pulled her close. 

“You’re not the kind of person that appreciates big gestures though. When we were younger he did try,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“He tries to be romantic and he uses moves he got from their uncle, which is extremely icky,” Mai said. “Azula has her own brand of romance that seems to be exactly what you want.”

Ty Lee nuzzled her head into Mai until Mai was forced to hug her back. 

“You know better than anyone that ‘Zula wasn’t always like that,” Ty Lee says. “I think that we might work so well because I’m very straightforward and she’s very blunt. She used to ask me what exactly I liked and would try to create her own ideal of a “perfect” girlfriend. It took a while to talk her down from trying to carry the relationship on her shoulders, of course, but we reached a really happy medium.”

Mai nodded and pulled away. Ty Lee released her and sat back. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” she said. “I’m sorry I called you shallow.”

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“I’ve heard worse,” she replied. 

“Maybe I should tell Zuko what I like,” Mai said. 

“Don’t move too fast with that, he might die of shock,” Ty Lee joked, giggling.

Mai smirked. 

“So will you tell me about my Christmas present now,” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai sighed. 

“All I know is that it costs 10,000,” she said. 

“I was right,” Ty Lee exclaimed. “It was about the money!”

“Where are you going to wear a ten thousand dollar anything? Second period art class?”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“We go out to pretty fancy events,” Ty Lee said. “One time we flew to Russia to go to a ball with some oligarchs that she does business with.”

“That’s not suspicious at all,” Mai said. “When was this? I don’t remember you guys flying halfway around the world for a dance.”

“You and Zuko decided to take a weekend trip to some knife making factory,” Ty Lee said, pulling out her phone and looking through her camera roll. “I was actually kind of underdressed at this event,” she said, showing Mai a photo. 

“Is that man wearing a watch with diamonds on it,” Mai asked, zooming in. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ty Lee said. “I think he owns basketball or something.”

“Owns basketball,” Mai said slowly. “You might actually need all that jewelry for a life with her.”

Ty Lee grinned and put her phone away.

“Do you want to watch TV then,” Ty Lee asked. “If you won’t help me find the gift?”

“Sure,” Mai replied.

Ty Lee grabbed the remote and turned on the living room TV.

“What should we watch?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Do you want to watch Unsolved Murders,” Mai suggested. 

Ty Lee put the remote down and turned to her.

“Are you really a morbid, dark person or is that just the persona you built for yourself?” She asked. 

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” Mai said with a smirk, leaning over her and grabbing the remote. “It’s actually more fun and mainstream than you think.”

Ty Lee slid up against her side as she put on the show. 

“What if I get paranoid that a sociopath will murder me in my sleep,” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai snorted and Ty Lee smacked her head. 

“She is _not_ a sociopath,” Ty Lee said. 

“Just shut up and listen to how a man with an ax in New Orleans inspired his own brand of jazz music,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee shrugged and turned her attention to the screen. 

As they watched Mai named all of the victims in order, giving more facts about them than the actual show.

“Have you seen this already,” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai shrugged. 

“I think it’s just so cool,” she deadpanned, her voice reflecting none of the excitement her words promised.

“People who keep axes in their house are stupid,” Ty Lee concluded. “No ax, no murder weapon.”

“Imagine the field day a murderer would have in my house,” Mai said. 

“But you sleep with your knives. You could probably out murder the murderer,” Ty Lee replied. 

Mai nodded. 

By the time Azula returned with a small bag, the ax murderer episode of the show was over and Ty Lee and Mai had continued on to watch one about the tylenol killer. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said excitedly, flying off the couch and towards her girlfriend. “Me and Mai are going to solve unsolved murders,” she told her girlfriend as she took off her shoes.

“What? Did you watch a youtube video or something,” Azula asked, bemused. 

“We’re going to be detectives,” Ty Lee said, sounding a little put out. “Don’t kill the dream.”

“Oh no, my love,” Azula said. “If you’re serious, I will happily support your endeavors. Perhaps I can even add a little insight?”

Ty Lee smacked her. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Azula said.

“Did you get the smack as well,” Mai called from the living room. 

“I do not appreciate when you get made fun of for your previously more dark tendencies. Even by yourself,” Ty Lee chastised. 

“I only meant that I have seen all of the unsolved murder documentaries and I have a few theories,” Azula said. “Maybe you’re the one with preconceived notions about what I mean and how I act,” she accused

“Oh,” Ty Lee said, blushing. “I’m sorry.”

Azula chuckled. 

“I’m kidding Ty,” she said. “I appreciate your willingness to go to bat for me, even against me.”

Ty Lee beamed at her. 

“So what did you get,” Mai asked. 

“And why did it take so long?” Ty Lee added. 

“It’s actually a dreadful story,” Azula said. “I drove down to the Jasmine Dragon to collect the goods from my uncle and he trapped me there with stories about his youth.”

She walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch next to Mai. Ty Lee sat down next to her and resisted every urge that she had to curl up against her. 

Reaching her hand into the bag, Azula pulled out two bottles of vodka. 

“That’s a lot for three people,” Ty Lee said, wary as Azula opened the top of one and took a swig. “Also why are you starting now it’s only 6pm!”

Azula shrugged and handed the bottle to Mai who also took a swig. 

“The earlier we start, the sooner we sleep and do you know what happens tomorrow at 4:30?”

“Don’t you dare say anything remotely graphic,” Mai said, taking a second drink before handing the bottle to Ty Lee. 

“The contract ends,” Azula finished.

She opened the second bottle and raised it to tap against the one Ty Lee was holding. 

“Shall we drink to that?”

“I daresay we shall,” Ty Lee replied in a heavy fake accent, tipping the bottle into her mouth. 

“I think we should spice this up with a game,” Azula said, looking between her friends. 

“Not a good way for you to start anything,” Mai said. 

Azula ignored her and reached into her bag, pulling out plastic shot glasses. She lined them up on the coffee table and filled the cups. 

“Truth or drink?” Azula asked. 

“I’m on board,” Ty Lee replied. 

“Okay,” Mai said. 

“See,” Azula said. “Not too scary.”

The three girls moved down from the couch and sat around the coffee table on the ground so they could get a good vantage point of each other. 

“Let’s start off easy,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“How do you suppose we do that,” Azula asked. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, turning to her. “Have you ever flirted with someone to get something?”

Azula tilted her head and looked at her. 

“One time I talked my way out of a speeding ticket,” she said. “I’m not sure if it was flirting but he was definitely into me.”

“That is a very high opinion of yourself,” Mai snorted. 

“He went to go write something and I got his number and not a ticket,” Azula said. “I feel like that’s not bad evidence.”

“True,” Mai replied. “What did you do with the number?”

“Burned it,” Azula said with a shrug. “What possible use could it have brought me?”

Ty Lee smiled softly at her and took another drink from the bottle still in her hand. 

“Where are you rushing,” Azula said. “You’re about to drink a lot.”

“I have no shame,” Ty Lee said. “So I don’t want to fall behind.”

“Alright,” Azula said, turning to Mai. “I’m turning up the intensity.”

Mai preemptively grabbed a shot glass and swirled the drink in her hand. 

“What is the thing you are worst at in bed,” Azula asked. 

“With your brother,” Mai challenged. 

“I’m ignoring that for now,” Azula said. “This is about you.”

Mai thought for a moment. 

“I guess…” She started before trailing off. After a moment's pause she took the shot and put the glass down on the table. 

“Okay,” she said, cracking her neck. “If that’s how we’re going to play, Azula,” she said, drawing her attention to her. “What is one thing you wish Ty Lee was better at.”

Azula picked up a shot and threw it back. 

“I’m not even entertaining that,” she said, putting the glass back down. 

“Is there an area where you feel I’m lacking,” Ty Lee said, looking at her hurt. 

“No,” Azula said. “There is not, as you are perfect. But she wouldn’t be content with that so I’m just nipping it in the bud,” she said, placatingly.

Ty Lee chewed on the inside of her lip and Azula shifted uncomfortably, throwing Mai a dirty look. 

“Ty,” Azula said, “I have one for you. Are you ready?”

Ty Lee shook herself out of her haze and nodded.

“What is a hookup scene from a movie or TV show that you would want to recreate?”

“Is this allowed,” Mai asked, looking at the contract on her phone. 

“It’s a description of the media. The rest is in our imagination and you can’t stop that,” Azula reasoned.

“Ooh okay,” Ty Lee said, perking up. “I really like the scene from the Lady and the Tramp where they have that singular noodle and they eat through it and kiss at the end!”

“You’re nauseatingly cute,” Mai said. 

“Thanks?” Ty Lee said, confused. 

“Any other person could have used that moment to say the sex from 50 shades or something,” she said, grabbing the bottle of vodka from Azula and taking a swig. 

“That sounds like something you’re lacking,” Azula said dryly. “While Ty seems to be lacking a fine, Italian dinner.”

“Is it my turn,” Ty Lee asked, Mai nodded and slumped back, leaning on her arm. “How often do you fake orgasms?”

Mai sat up and picked up a shot, holding it up to the light observing it. Then she put it down. 

“Sometimes when I’m really tired, I can live without getting off just so I can go to sleep,” she said. 

Ty Lee burst out laughing and Azula chuckled, causing Mai to crack a smile. 

“It makes me a little happy to have my speculations about Zuzu’s inadequacies confirmed,” Azula said with a smirk.

“He’s not inadequate,” Mai said. “If he was inadequate we wouldn’t be together.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell him you were tired,” Ty Lee asked, taking a shot just because it was there. 

“I try not to be needlessly hurtful and mean,” Mai said. “You’ve never been so tired you were just done?”

Ty Lee shrugged and looked at Azula. 

“Without getting too deep into specifics that will breach the contract,” Azula said, swaying as the alcohol began to hit her, “any instance can be spun to be sexy and communication is key.”

“Vague and mysterious,” Mai said. 

“Ask me again tomorrow night,” Azula challenged. 

“I’m good,” Mai said. “Vague and mysterious are my middle names.”

Ty Lee giggled. 

“Ty Lee,” Mai said. “Would you ever have a threesome with a guy.”

“No,” Ty Lee said, almost immediately. “Unless it was a conception situation.”

“What do you mean,” Mai asked. 

“Me and ‘Zula discussed it, but basically why waste money on IVF if we can find a guy we’re content with. Then we’d sleep with him to get his sperm. But it couldn’t just be one of us so if the man is there as a breeding service…” 

“That’s fucked,” Mai said. 

“Is it,” Azula asked. “IVF takes a long time and significantly increases your chances of having multiple births.”

“I guess that kind of makes sense,” Mai acquiesced. “How much have you thought about this?”

“If you decided you wanted to have a kid with my dear old brother all you have to do is skip a tiny pill,” Azula said. “Some things require more thought for some people.”

“Ok ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, “What was the last thing you searched for on your phone.”

“Taking it back to the PG realm?” Mai asked. 

“A brief respite, to be sure,” Azula said, pulling out her phone. She opened safari to see what the last thing she had been looking at was. She turned her phone off, put it away, and took a shot.

“What was it,” Ty Lee asked. 

“If you didn’t notice, I took the shot,” Azula said. 

“I didn’t think you would,” Ty Lee said. “What was the last thing you looked up?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Azula smirked. 

“Is it contract violating?” Mai asked. 

“Nope,” Azula said. “Okay, I have one for Mai.”

“No,” Ty Lee interrupted. 

“No?” Azula asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I want to know what your last search was,” she said, crossing her arms. 

Azula smirked at her. 

“The whole point is that I don’t have to tell you. That’s why I took the shot,” she said. 

“Do you have secrets from me,” Ty Lee said, pouting. 

“Get over yourself love,” Azula said, starting to slur a little. “Mai, what’s your biggest non sexual turn on?”

“About Zuko?” she asked. 

Azula shook her head. 

“He can’t be the only thing that turns you on,” she said. 

“Do you have a secret girlfriend!” Ty Lee yelled.

Azula turned to her, confused. 

“No,” she said. “Why would I need another girlfriend. I already have a great one,” she said. 

“Do I not turn you on,” Ty Lee asked, tearing up. 

“Agni Ty,” Mai said. “Don’t be a crybaby.”

“What was the last thing that you looked up on your phone,” Ty Lee demanded. 

Azula sighed.

“If I tell you, will you stop crying?”

Ty Lee shrugged, tears streaming down her face. 

Azula took out her phone and opened it, turning it to Ty Lee. 

“What’s that,” she asked, hiccupping and taking the phone. Azula’s most recent search was a page with a pink and white diamond faberge egg necklace. “It’s pretty.”

“I was looking at it to get for you as a gift,” Azula said. 

“Is this my Christmas gift,” Ty Lee asked, handing back her phone.

“No,” Azula said. “I just thought you might like it.”

“I do like it,” Ty Lee said. “I like it a lot.”

“Well, now that you’ve cried about it, and accused me of cheating on you, I’m not sure I should drop a fortune on something you like a lot,” Azula said, jamming the phone into her pocket. 

“I’m so sorry ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “I’m just drunk.”

Azula looked at her softly, seeing the genuine apology in her eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee looked at Mai.

“This is usually when we would hug and make up, or something,” she said.

“Well, not this time,” Mai said. “Maybe the game is over though?”

“You didn’t answer the last question,” Azula said. 

Mai rolled her jaw and sized up the last shot.

“Oh come on,” Ty Lee said. “It was a tame question.”

“I would have to say someone’s voice,” Mai said. 

Azula seemed pretty content with the answer. 

“Should we watch another movie,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“Okay,” Azula said. “Do you want to get some of the candy and snacks from the kitchen?”

“Good idea,” Ty Lee said before walking with a slight wobble to the kitchen. 

As soon as she left the room Azula exhaled deeply and rubbed her face. 

“That was intense for no reason,” Mai commented.

“It’s just that we’re more similar that you might think,” Azula said. 

“Most people are,” Mai replied. 

“True enough,” Azula said. 

“Do you keep a facade with her,” Mai asked. 

“Not anymore,” Azula said. “At the start I felt the need to be more nice, or perky or whatever, but it’s not me.”

Mai nodded. 

“Sometimes the alcohol just brings out something different,” Azula said. 

“Do you ever think you might have a shopping problem,” Mai asked. 

“It’s not a problem if I have the funds,” Azula said. “And if I can stop if I had to.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m a facade,” Mai asked, in a rare moment of alcohol induced openness.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think you are,” Azula said, shifting up to sit on the couch and indicating for Mai to sit next to her. “At least not all the time, or with us. I couldn’t be genuine friends with someone that’s fake. It’s exhausting trying to see everyone’s motives all the time.”

“Is that why you date the most straightforward person on the face of the earth?”

“This was about you not me,” Azula said. “Also she’s not that straightforward, I just understand her really well.”

Mai didn’t say anything. 

“You can be whoever you want, you know,” Azula said. “Presentation is up to you. If you feel like you’re a facade, you can change it.”

“But you just said I’m not,” Mai said. 

“What do I know,” Azula said. 

Mai raised her eyebrows. 

“That’s surprising, coming from you.”

“I’ve learned a lot in the past few years, but the most important thing is to be your own person. The second most important thing is that the smartest people are the ones that know that they know the least.”

“You’re definitely related to Iroh,” Mai said. 

Azula smacked her arm. 

“Ew, why would you say that,” she said. 

“His wisdom clearly lives in your subconscious and comes out when you’re drunk,” Mai teased. 

Azula just rolled her eyes. 

Ty Lee came sliding back into the room with snacks. 

“What took so long,” Azula asked as she made her way to the couch and tipped her items onto Azula’s lap. 

“I couldn’t decide what I wanted so I just ended up bringing everything,” she said, squishing herself between Azula and Mai. 

The inebriations lifted from Azula’s head; it took a lot for her to refrain from running her fingers through Ty Lee’s bangs or sink her teeth into her neck. She just smelled so good.

“Hi love,” Ty Lee said, turning to her abruptly and making it so they were practically nose to nose. “Are we good?”

“Of course,” Azula said, lifting her hand to run it along Ty Lee’s face. She squeezed it into a fist and sat on it. 

“It’ll be so funny if you made it so long just to lose now because you’re drunk,” Mai said. 

“Tomorrow,” Ty Lee said. 

“Tomorrow,” Azula echoed, watching her longingly. 

“What are we watching,” Mai asked, picking up the remote. 

“Coraline?” Azula suggested. 

“No please not Coraline,” Ty Lee said.

“Fine you suggest one,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“A Christmas movie?” Ty Lee asked. 

Mai groaned. 

“Christmas movies are terrible!” She complained. 

“Who doesn’t love watching Elf every single year,” Azula asked sarcastically. 

“Fine, Mai you suggest something,” Ty Lee said, unwrapping a chocolate and popping it into her mouth. 

“What about a heist movie? Ocean’s 8?”

“I like Ocean’s 8,” Azula said. 

“Because they steal things,” Ty Lee asked.

“And they’re all hot,” Azula said, slumping back into the couch and grabbing a bag of chips off of her lap and ripping it open. 

“Would you cheat on me with Sandra Bullock?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Nah,” Azula said. 

“Good,” Ty Lee said.

“Cate Blanchett is a different story,” Azula said, throwing some chips into her mouth.

“Do you have a thing for blonds?” Ty Lee asked. 

“She has a thing for pink clad acrobats that get really jealous when they’re drunk,” Mai said. 

Azula snorted and Ty Lee blushed. 

“Just turn on the movie,” she grumbled. 

Mai entered the movie into the TV and they began to watch. By the end of the film all three girls were extremely tired due to the final effects of the alcohol. 

Even Azula, who prided herself on staying awake for anything was drifting off. 

“Shall we call it a night,” Ty Lee murmured as the credits played.

“Yeah, okay,” Azula said, getting up. 

“Can you carry me on your back again,” Ty Lee asked. 

“No,” Mai said. “You have legs, you can walk.”

“Don’t be a meanie,” Ty Lee said. 

“I’m serious,” Mai said.

Ty Lee groaned and dumped the last few m&m’s from the bag she was holding into her mouth. 

The girls trudged upstairs and collapsed onto their beds, changing quickly one at a time and getting in bed. 

“I love you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, but Azula was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also also also the rating should be changing in either the next installment or the last one so prepare y'all selves for that...


	7. Chapter 7

_Third 24 Continued_  
Mai woke up in the middle of the night to loud, piercing screams. She sat straight up in her bed at the same moment that Ty Lee did. 

Azula was writhing and yelling in her sleeping bag, seemingly fighting with the material. 

“Shhh,” Ty Lee cooed. “It’s going to be okay.”

Her hands were hovering over Azula but every time she almost put them down she squeezed them into fists. 

She looked from Mai to Azula with tears in her eyes. 

“I can’t help her like this Mai,” Ty Lee screamed over Azula. 

Mai blinked at her confused. It was three AM and her thoughts weren’t processing at a normal speed. 

“Say something!” Ty Lee said. 

Mai tried to think as fast as she could about what Ty Lee could possibly want from her but Azula’s shouting was distracting. The amount of pain she was in seemed horrible. 

“She’s going to be so mad at me if we lose and she doesn’t know why,” Ty Lee said. 

“Lose?” Mai asked, the fog of sleep still very much over her head. She couldn’t imagine how Ty Lee was so clear in a moment like this. 

“Oh damn it all to Agni,” Ty Lee said, ripping open her sleeping bag and Azula’s. 

The fighting girl’s limbs began flailing more prominently now that they were free. 

Ty Lee threw herself down on Azula and gathered her into her arms. 

“It’s going to be okay baby,” she whispered, rocking her a little, tears streaming down her face. 

She squeezed her lightly and loosened her sleeping robe because she could feel how hot Azula was to the touch. 

Azula settled slightly once she was completely enveloped in her girlfriend’s arms. 

Ty Lee stroked her hair, pressed soft kisses to her forehead, and whispered gentle words into her ear. 

“I’ve got you,” Ty Lee said. “You’re safe. You’re loved. You’re with me now,” she whispered over and over. 

Azula’s screams got quieter and her fighting stilled. Her yells became sobs as she clutched onto Ty Lee with all the strength she had.

“Ty,” she whispered. 

“I’m not going to let you go,” Ty Lee soothed. 

Azula twirled her fists in Ty Lee’s pajama shirt. 

Ty Lee kissed the tears as they left her eyes and rubbed her back rhythmically. 

Azula began to hyperventilate and hiccup erratically. 

“Breathe ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. “Please breathe for me. Listen, we’re going to breath together.”

Ty Lee began taking loud, drawn out breaths into her chest, so Azula could feel them through her. 

Azula took long shaky breaths as she calmed down. Eventually her breathing was even and she relaxed her hold on Ty Lee, allowing herself to be rocked back to sleep. 

“Ty,” Azula whispered again, this time calmer.

“I’m going to put you back in the sleeping bag okay,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula shook her head and scooted closer to her. 

“No,” she moaned quietly. “Don’t go,” she begged, pleadingly.

“I know baby,” Ty Lee said, her voice breaking. “I promise we can cuddle tomorrow night, but you’re going to be so mad at me if we wake up entangled.”

Azula shook her head again and whimpered. 

“Please,” Ty Lee whispered, kissing her forehead. “Please ‘Zula.”

“Why?” Azula asked, wrapping herself around Ty Lee, burying her head into her. 

“I love you so much baby, I just really need you to get back into the sleeping bag,” Ty Lee coaxed. “Can you do that for me?”

Slowly, Azula allowed herself to be zipped back into the sleeping bag. 

Ty Lee pulled her hair away from her face and placed one last kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you so, so much,” she repeated. 

Azula sighed contentedly and began drifting back into a deep sleep. 

Ty Lee stroked her hair rhythmically until her breathing changed. 

As soon as Ty Lee heard this, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door before sinking down to the floor and starting to cry.

Mai had watched all of this transpire silently and slid out of bed to go into the bathroom as well.

She closed the door gently behind her and turned on a dim light before sitting down on the floor next to Ty Lee. 

“Did we lose,” Ty Lee asked, looking up at her tearfully.

Mai shook her head and rubbed her back. 

“It’s just a game,” Mai said. “It would be unfair to penalize you for that.”

“She doesn’t know, you know,” Ty Lee said. 

“What do you mean?”

Ty Lee wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Mai. 

“She thinks the nightmares have gone away because they’re few and far between, and they don’t wake her anymore.”

“How often does it happen?”

“It hadn’t happened in over a month which is as long as it has ever been,” Ty Lee said. “That’s why I was kind of adamant about being in the same bed.”

Mai nodded. 

“So you just talk her down and she wakes up, not remembering?”

“She wakes up with a headache and with enough coaxing I can usually get her to take a day off from training,” Ty Lee said. “Small victories,” she added, cracking a smile.

“Not a lot of people would do that for their girlfriend, it clearly takes a toll on you,” Mai said. 

“We do a lot of things for each other.”

“This shouldn’t be on you,” Mai said. “There are people that can help.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ty Lee said angrily. “Out of anyone that’s ever tried to help her, I’m the only one that’s ever been successful. It doesn’t need a medical professional, it needs time and dedication and love which I will gladly give.”

“This is a massive burden for a kid.”

“Imagine her burden,” Ty Lee said. “Imagine what she carries around in her head that makes her scream like that. Things she is scared to talk about in case someone suggests that she gets “help” from someone again. Things she won’t even tell me. _Me_! As if she could scare me away. As if I would ever stop loving her.”

Mai gave Ty Lee a big hug. 

“It shouldn't be thankless work,” Mai said.

“If I told her she would be upset with herself for not being able to control it,” Ty Lee said. “I don’t need acknowledgement for this. She gives me a lot in other ways.”

Mai nodded and slowly stood up, pulling Ty Lee with her. 

“Well then I just want to say, I see what you’re doing and you’re superhuman for it.”

Ty Lee hugged her tightly.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go back to sleep,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee nodded and walked back to her bed. 

“Can I kiss her goodnight,” she asked Mai who pursed her lips. 

Ty Lee looked at her pleadingly. 

“I need it for me,” she said. 

Mai nodded and got into her bed. 

“After that you have to go all the way until 4:30 pm if you want that dildo.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ty Lee said. 

She slid into her sleeping bag and looked over her sleeping girlfriend. She checked her face for any signs of discomfort or bad dreams. 

“Sleep well my love,” Ty Lee whispered to her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, where they’d fallen again. She leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you Ty,” Azula mumbled back in her sleep. “Thank you for everything.”

Ty Lee blinked and a warm feeling filled her chest as Azula turned over and continued sleeping. She wondered what Azula was thanking her for. 

She lay listening to Azula’s breathing until she slowly drifted off.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Azula woke up at her usual early hour with a splitting headache. 

She groaned and opened her eyes causing Ty Lee’s to flutter open. 

Ty Lee searched her eyes and then furrowed her brows. She lifted a finger and tapped on her forehead before pointing at Azula’s. 

Azula shook her head. 

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side, brought her hand really close to Azula’s ear and snapped. At the close sound Azula cringed and recoiled automatically. 

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes as Azula looked at her guilty. 

Ty Lee kissed her hand and hovered it above Azula’s forehead, causing her to crack a small soft smile. 

Holding up one finger Ty Lee sat up. Azula tried to follow suit but after a glare from her girlfriend she lay back down. Ty Lee held up a finger again and walked into the bathroom. 

Grabbing a cup from the medicine cabinet she filled it up with water and walked back. 

With one motion she commanded Azula to sit up, biting her lip to stop herself from supporting her. She pressed the cup into her hand and mimed drinking it. 

Azula followed her directions and drained the cup. 

She handed the cup back and Ty Lee made a swirly motion with her hand. Another? She was asking. 

Azula looked down and nodded. 

Ty Lee gave her a thumbs up and got up again, refilling the cup and handing it back. 

Azula drained the second glass as well. 

This time when she was done she put it on her bedside table. 

She pointed outside at the window and Ty Lee gave her a glare that said not to even think about it. 

Azula rolled her eyes but didn’t dare defy Ty Lee. She lay back down and closed her eyes. 

“I _can_ be bossy,” Ty Lee said out loud to no one in particular. 

Azula chuckled where she lay. 

Ty Lee got up, grabbed the cup and refilled it, leaving it on the nightstand for when Azula woke up again before going back to sleep herself. 

The third time she woke up it was because of Mai. 

Turning over after hearing the sound of the sink in the bathroom, Ty Lee noticed Azula was still asleep. 

She got up and stretched before looking at the time. It was 11AM. She had successfully inhibited Azula’s training, but now she was starving. 

Mai emerged from the bathroom and Ty Lee bounced in after her. She took a brief shower, rebraided her hair and washed her face. 

When she re-entered the bedroom Azula was still asleep and Mai was nowhere to be found. 

She weighed the wish to let Azula sleep against the concern that she could freak out if she woke up alone with no explanation. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and eat some breakfast slash lunch,” she said softly. “Do you want to come ‘Zula?”

Azula groaned. 

“You don’t have to, love,” Ty Lee said. “I just wanted to let you know.”

Azula’s eyes opened slowly. 

“Thank you for letting me know,” she said, with her eyes half lidded. “You should go, I’m right behind you.”

“Okay,” Ty Lee said. “But don’t you dare come downstairs without finishing this,” she said, pointing at the water.

“Of course, miss,” Azula said with a smile. 

Ty Lee giggled and stood up. 

“Save that for another five hours,” Ty Lee said before getting up and leaving the room. 

She ventured downstairs to find Mai brewing tea. 

“Good morning,” Mai said as Ty Lee grabbed herself and Azula cups and slid them towards Mai before going right to the fridge. 

“Very good morning,” Ty Lee said happily as she pulled eggs out of the fridge. 

“Eggs again?” Mai asked. 

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Ty Lee replied, bouncing around the kitchen picking out other ingredients, including toast, avocados, bacon and tomatoes. 

Mai poured three cups of tea as she watched Ty Lee flit about the kitchen preparing avocado toast with poached eggs on top. She also put the sliced bacon into the toaster oven. 

“Less grease,” she commented offhandedly as she pulled out the tray as soon as they cooked. 

“You know me too well,” came a voice from behind her. 

“Good morning ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, bringing the food to the table. 

“Almost afternoon,” Azula pointed out as Mai slid her a cup and she reheated it with her bending. 

“Brunch then,” Ty Lee said, distributing the plates.

“Thank you,” Mai and Azula said as they began eating. 

“Can you heat my tea too,” Ty Lee asked and Azula nodded, grasping her cup until it started to steam. 

“This looks quite good Ty,” Azula said, picking up her fork and knife and slicing into her food. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today,” Mai deadpanned, forgoing the utensils to bite her bacon. 

“We should bake a cake!” Ty Lee said, bringing her hands together. 

“A cake?” Azula asked. 

“A vanilla funfetti sheet cake,” Ty Lee said, scooping up an egg and some toast and pushing them into her mouth. 

“If you cut smaller slices they’d actually fit in there,” Azula said. 

“If you cut smaller slices they’d actually fit in there,” Ty Lee said, making a face and a mimicking voice. 

“Very mature,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“Very mature,” Ty Lee copied again. 

“Do we even have cake batter?” Azula asked, changing the topic. 

“Yeah!” Ty Lee said. “I bought it a while ago in case I ever wanted to bake a cake.”

“Is there frosting,” Mai asked. “That is a very important aspect.”

“Of course,” Ty Lee said, taking another too big bite and hopping onto the counter. She walked across the table and to the pantry, beginning to rifle through the drawers. 

“Feet on the eating surface?” Azula asked. 

“Do you have a problem with that,” Ty Lee teased as she pulled out the cake mix and frosting.

“Come over here and I’ll make a problem,” Azula said, cutting another piece of toast with bacon. 

“Cut out the flirting,” Mai said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Flirting isn’t prohibited,” Azula said. 

“Borderline foreplay,” Mai said. “Are you two so horny that you’ll make any situation into sex?”

“We were like that before this situation,” Azula reminded her. 

“You’re no fun Mai,” Ty Lee said, pouting. “Anyway, we have pink frosting!” 

She tossed the mix and the frosting on the table before hopping off. 

Azula watched Ty Lee move, tracking her with her eyes. 

Ty Lee sat back down and finished her food, maintaining eye contact with Azula. 

Mai groaned. 

“Four hours,” she said. “I am owed four more hours.” 

Azula shook her head and looked down at her plate. 

“Should we go for a walk,” Ty Lee asked, scraping egg yolk off of her plate onto her fork. 

“Ew,” Mai said. 

“Nature is so pretty,” Ty Lee said. 

“It’s cold outside,” Mai complained. 

“We’re in a warm climate,” Ty Lee shot back. “‘Zula?”

“I don’t see the harm in a brisk stroll,” Azula said with a shrug. “Just to take in the sights of the town.”

“May I present a counter offer,” Mai asked, leaning back and crossing her arms. 

“Permission granted,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“Watching the Bake Off with the window open,” she said. “You can smell the town, watch quality television, and we don’t have to leave.”

“That’s so boring!” Ty Lee said. “Why watch someone else cook when you can do it yourself?”

“You’re going to add water, oil and eggs to a mix. Do you really consider that baking?” Mai asked. 

“It’s baking,” Azula said, coming to her defense. “She will be using the bake feature on the oven.”

“Thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Can you put on a better show for us though,” Mai asked. 

“I can try,” Ty Lee said, hopping up. She grabbed all the plates and dropped them by the sink. “Now?”

“Sure,” Mai said. 

“Welcome to the Great Ty Lee Baking Show,” Azula narrated as Ty Lee wiped down the table and gathered her spare ingredients. “Today our only contestant will be making a cake while the judges look on and scrutinize.”

Mai huffed in amusement as Ty Lee put on an apron that said “Chef Daddy.”

“Where did that come from,” she asked. 

“It was a gift from ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Nice,” Mai said to Azula. “Who said cute gifts need to cost more than a car?”

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“I’m going to start off this widely complex recipe by opening my box of mix,” Ty Lee said, tugging at the plastic edges of the bag until it ripped open and a little white powder flew into her face. 

Azula thought she looked so precious. The small whimper of surprise, her face covered in cake mix, the way that she tried to wipe it off, leaving small areas untouched. 

A soft smile played on Azula’s lips as she imagined taking a paper towel and wiping Ty Lee’s face clean before kissing her gently. Her lips probably tasted like vanilla. 

Azula hated baking but at this point she would have gladly wrapped herself around Ty Lee’s back and held her as she cracked eggs into her batter. 

“What is that,” Mai said, studying Azula closely. 

“What is what,” she said, regaining her bearings and snapping out of her trance.

“That face you were making,” Mai asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Azula growled. 

“I think it was a genuine smile,” Mai said. “You’re such a simp.”

“Ew that was so heterosexual of you to say,” Azula said. 

“I am straight,” Mai said. 

Azula gave her a once over and lifted her eyebrow.

“Whatever you say,” she said, patting Mai’s shoulder. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“I will now mix the ingredients until they are homogeneously combined,” she continued. “But before I do that, I need to preheat the oven.” 

She turned around and bent over to toy with the over settings and Mai caught Azula’s gaze dropping to her ass. 

“The amount of horny you are right now is unbelievable,” Mai said. 

“What do you want me to do about it,” Azula asked as she continued to watch Ty Lee, who was taking a little longer than necessary to press a few buttons on the over. “She’s instigating.”

“Done!” Ty Lee said, straightening up and turning around. 

“I’m going to mix this by hand but I might need a volunteer from a strong member of the audience because I need a snack break,” she said. 

“We just ate lunch,” Mai pointed out as Azula grabbed the bowl and pulled it towards herself, mixing the batter. 

“So,” Ty Lee said. “We missed a meal! I’m deficient in calories.”

She grabbed a bag of candy and ripped it open. 

“We’re going to eat cake soon,” Mai said with a sigh, knowing it was just a waste of words. 

“You’re going to want to keep stirring until that’s fully incorporated,” Ty Lee said, leaning across the counter towards where Azula sat. 

“Are you using me to do the actual work,” Azula asked, raising her eyebrow but continuing to mix.

“No!” Ty Lee exclaimed, tilting the bag into her mouth and filling it with sugar coated sour candies. She tossed the bag aside and dusted her hands off, reaching for the bowl. 

Azula pulled it out of her reach and eyed her still dirty fingers. 

Ty Lee groaned and put her fingers in her mouth, starting to suck the candy off of them. She noticed Azula watching intently and adjusted the sucking to be much more sexual. 

“Ty Lee go wash your hands properly,” Mai said, breaking the spell. 

Azula shook her head and looked at the batter while Ty Lee huffed and stepped over to the sink. 

“Is this good,” Azula asked after she dried her hands. 

Ty Lee inspected the bowl and nodded. 

“Now I just need to grease the pan and wait for the oven to-”

She was cut off by the oven beeping.

“Preheat,” she said. “Excellent timing ‘Zula!”

Grabbing non stick spray, Ty Lee greased the pan, poured in the batter and pushed it into the oven.

“Set a timer love,” Azula said as Ty Lee turned to jump back to her chair. 

“Right!” She chirped and set a timer on the microwave. “Now we wait!”

“Are we going for a walk or watching TV?” Mai asked. 

Azula turned to respond to her but before she could do so there was a large crash. 

Ty Lee had attempted to jump onto the counter but she overshot and hit her head into the ceiling, dropping back down to the floor.

Mai smirked but Azula looked at her concerned. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

Ty Lee rubbed her head and nodded. 

“Why do you always manage to injure yourself in here,” Azula asked. “Yesterday with the hot water and now this? Let’s get out of here, come on,” she said, getting up and ushering Ty Lee out of the kitchen. Mai followed silently. 

“Should we take a stroll around the block,” Azula suggested. “Just for half an hour or so? We can release some pent up energy, especially after being stripped of other outlets” she said, looking at Ty Lee.

“Are you mad at me because you didn’t train,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Only a little,” Azula said pleasantly before walking over to the door. 

“You weren’t feeling well!” Ty Lee protested, but Azula was already outside. 

“Maybe that was a sexual pass,” Mai said as she followed Ty Lee outside after Azula. 

“Then why did she look at me!” 

Mai shrugged. 

“Guilty conscience?”

“She would have been in so much more pain if she had trained,” Ty Lee grumbled.

The weather outside was nice. It was warm enough to be comfortable walking without a jacket but not so hot that one would start sweating after a little exertion.

“I guess we won’t be having a white Christmas once again,” Azula commented as she looked at the green grass and tall, blooming trees on her lawn. 

“It hasn’t snowed here in, well ever,” Ty Lee said. 

“Bummer,” Mai said. 

“I wish it snowed, though,” Ty Lee said, walking over to the nearest tree and sizing it up.

“Too bad Azula can’t buy it for you,” Mai said. 

“Well that’s hurtful,” Azula said, closing her eyes and inhaling the power of the sun. “How about a trip to ski in Switzerland next weekend?”

“I don’t know how to ski,” Ty Lee said, grabbing a low hanging branch and testing it’s stability. 

“It’s easy,” Azula said cavalierly. “I’m sure you can pick it up in a day.”

“Okay!” Ty Lee said excitedly. She grabbed the branch she was testing with two hands and launched herself up, landing in a crouch on top of it. 

Azula and Mai watched as Ty Lee shot all the way up to the top of the tree. 

“Do you think I’ll be okay if I just,” Ty Lee called down from the very highest branch. 

“It’s what? Twenty feet,” Mai said. “You should be fine.”

“Or conversely,” Azula said, “you can just climb back down.”

“If it was anyone else you’d tell them to jump,” Mai said, elbowing Azula playfully. 

“Well what do I care if other people break their legs?” Azula said, crossing her arms. 

“She’s very well equipped,” Mai said. “More than most people.”

Azula chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

“If you want to jump I won’t stop you,” she said eventually. 

“Ok ready?” Ty Lee called. 

She launched herself up and out of the tree before either Azula or Mai could respond, she performed several flips and landed gracefully on the ground. 

“I’m gravity defying,” Ty Lee said twirling around before walking back to her friends. 

Azula smirked, relaxing back into herself now that her girlfriend was safely on the ground. 

“ _I’m_ gravity defying,” she said. 

Making two fists Azula pumped them down, launching herself up into the air on two jets of blue flame. 

She flew herself up before hovering back down a few feet above her friends. 

“Okay you can stop showing off now,” Mai deadpanned. 

“Are you upset that you can’t fly,” Azula said with fake pity. 

“I’m perfectly content where I am,” Mai sighed. 

Azula looked at Ty Lee and the girl looked back at her, indicating they were having the same thought. 

“Wait, what was t-” Mai was cut off by her own shriek as Ty Lee grabbed and lifted her, tossing her into the air with strength a teenage girl should not have. 

Azula switched her flame to just coming from one hand and caught Mai in the exact place she passed with the other. 

“Azula! Put me down!” Mai demanded, latching her arms around Azula’s neck. “You’re going to drop me!”

Azula ignored her and flew a little higher, just up to the tree level. Ty Lee was giggling from the ground. 

“Is this about where you encouraged Ty to jump,” Azula teased. 

“This isn’t funny,” Mai warned, holding so tightly to Azula her arms were hurting. 

“I’m a little amused,” Azula said, dropping a few feet as Mai screamed again. 

“Put me back down onto the ground right now,” Mai threatened. 

“Or what?” Azula asked, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I’ll kiss you,” Mai said. 

Azula wrinkled her nose. 

“No thanks,” she said, still making no moves to return to the ground. 

“If you don’t put me down I’m going to kiss you. Right on the lips,” she yelled this second part louder. 

“‘Zula put her down!” Ty Lee said, her amusement at the situation fading with the threat. 

Mai moved her face really close to Azula’s causing her to inch her own head back. 

“‘Zula please,” Ty Lee said. 

“Fine,” Azula said, relaxing her fist a little and gently placing herself and Mai back onto the ground. 

Mai exhaled shakily as Azula put her down and straightened her hair. 

“I’m hurt you don’t trust me,” Azula said, touching her hand to her chest. 

“Three years ago you would have dropped me and laughed about it,” Mai said. 

Azula bowed. 

“The bar is on the floor,” Mai said. 

Azula shrugged and Ty Lee giggled. 

“I’m done with the outdoors,” Mai announced, turning and walking back inside. “They aren’t safe for me and your cake is probably almost done anyway.”

“That was really good mental communication,” Ty Lee said sidling up next to Azula as they followed Mai back to the house. 

“I agree,” Azula said. “Any idea why she’s so bothered?” 

Ty Lee moved her hand to take Azula’s but grabbed her fingers in behind her to stop herself. 

Azula noticed and smiled at her. 

“Almost my love,” Azula said.

Ty Lee took out her phone and looked at it.

“So soon,” she said. 

They walked inside to find Mai on the couch. 

“We’re watching Bake Off,” she said. “You owe me.”

“Fine,” Azula said, sitting down next to her. 

Ty Lee sat down on her other side but as soon as she did, the timer went off. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen. 

“It’s ready,” she yelled back. 

“Presumably so,” Azula said back. 

“Do you want to help decorate?” Ty Lee called.

“It’s too hot right out of the oven,” Mai called. “The frosting would melt.”

“I can amend that,” Azula said, getting up. 

Mai trailed her into the kitchen. 4:30 was fast approaching and she felt that the girls were getting antsy. 

She walked in to see Azula hovering over the cake pan with her index and middle fingers touching. 

She pointed one hand at the cake and drew it away. Mai followed her movements as she directed the heat away from the cake and up to the ceiling. 

“Alright, shall we,” Azula said, grabbing the cake pan with her hands to demonstrate how cool it was and pushing it to the center of the table. 

Ty Lee grabbed the frosting and opened it. Before she even started decorating she stuck a finger into it and pressed it into her mouth. 

Mai saw Azula watching longingly and decided to make the best use of her last two hours that she could. 

“Don’t you wish that was your finger she was licking frosting off of,” Mai deadpanned. 

Azula and Ty Lee looked at her, shocked. 

“Or maybe you want her to put that slobbery, frosting finger right into your mouth instead?”

Azula blushed.

“W-why,” Ty Lee managed to stutter. 

“The way I see it, in two hours I have to walk into a store and buy a dildo, or I can break you two. Honestly, I didn’t think you would make it this far.”

“You can’t break us,” Azula said. “You would get too uncomfortable.”

“That’s what you think,” Mai said. 

“I- I’m just going to put the frosting on now,” Ty Lee announced, and dumped the container of frosting onto the top of the cake. 

She began to smooth it around with a rubber spatula.

“Doesn’t that sound so enticing,” Mai said, leaning forward with an evil glint in her eye. “Doesn’t it sound like something else you like?”

“Mai!” Azula said. 

“What?” Mai asked, training her eyes on her. “You don’t want to just bend over and lick it up?”

On the inside Mai was cringing and trying not to retch but she was enjoying Azula’s reaction. 

Once the frosting was smooth Ty Lee took out her phone to take a picture before they ate, and Mai saw another opportunity. 

“You take a lot of pictures,” she said as Ty Lee put her phone down and got plates. 

“I like to keep track of good things,” she said as she put them out. 

“Do you have any good ones of Azula on there?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brow and looked from Mai to Azula and back. 

“Of course,” she said. “‘Zula is very photogenic.”

Azula reached into the utensil drawer and pulled out a large knife. 

“Any of her nudes?”

Azula dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor loudly. 

Ty Lee blushed furiously and looked at her feet while Azula blinked really fast. 

“You’re overstepping,” she said, trying to sound threatening. 

Mai chuckled. 

“I don’t know I-”

“Mai please,” Ty Lee begged. 

“Touchy touchy,” Mai said, leaning back. 

Azula was still composing herself so Ty Lee picked the knife up off the floor, wiped it off on her shirt and sliced into the cake. 

“H-happy winter break,” Ty Lee said, taking out forks. 

Mai took the fork she was offered and pushed it into the cake, and started eating unbothered. 

“You went from zero to one hundred so quick,” Azula said as Ty Lee placed her fork next to her. “Aren’t we doing this because you don’t want us to talk about having sex.”

“Correct,” Mai said. “But then you tried to drop me from twenty feet in the air and I need to get even somehow. This affects you.”

Azula picked up her fork and pressed it into the cake. 

“Don’t you wish you were forking-”

“Please just let us eat,” Ty Lee complained. 

Mai sighed. 

“Boring.”

“Maybe we should put toppings on the cake,” Ty Lee suggested, walking over to her diminished but still large pile of candies.

“Maybe you should top Azula,” Mai suggested. 

“Mai!” Ty Lee said as Azula stood up abruptly. 

Mai smirked as Azula brushed out of the room.

“Do you think she’s going to be upset or to-”

“What is with you,” Ty Lee asked, sprinkling gummy worms and chocolates on top of her slice of cake. 

“I already said,” Mai replied. “Don’t you want to go help her?”

“Why don’t we look through your phone and see what surprises we can find in a little folder called ‘My Turtleduck’ with a heart?” She challenged. 

Mai narrowed her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said, cutting herself another slice of cake and stacking it upside on her own like a sandwich. “How does it feel to have your private life perceived?” 

Azula walked back into the room and sat down at her chair. 

“How was your meltdown?” Mai asked. 

“Fine,” Azula shrugged. 

“What did you do?” Mai pressed. 

“I needed a moment to regain composure, but now I am composed,” she said, lifting her fork. 

Mai smirked at her and Azula smirked right back and Ty Lee tried to pick up her cake sandwich with her hands. 

The next two hours passed pleasantly. Ty Lee ate practically the whole cake, Mai backed off the teasing, and Azula planned a trip to Switzerland for the three of them. Mai argued against going to watch them fuck on a mountain but an all expenses paid luxury skiing trip was a lot to pass up. They were her best friends, after all. Weekends spent with them were never boring. 

At 4:29 Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sat watching the clock tick the seconds down. 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two,” Azula and Ty Lee chanted. 

When the numbers changed from 4:29 to 4:30, Ty Lee threw herself into Azula’s arms and crushed their faces together. 

Mai hightailed out of the room as fast as she could and out onto the road back to her house for a while, sending a text in their group to call her when they were ready for the shopping she had promised. 

She shook her head to herself a sighed. They'd really done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon... sex and a trip to the sex store


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// this is >3000 words of j smut

Ty Lee couldn’t get enough of Azula. Her taste, her lips, her fingers running all over her. 

She kissed her again and again, not holding back her moans as Azula traced the curves of her body. 

Something in her heart wanted to be closer to her and there was too much in the way. 

Grabbing the bottom of Azula’s shirt she tugged on it aggressively.

“Slow down a little,” Azula purred as Ty Lee switched to kissing her neck. 

“No,” Ty Lee growled as she sunk her teeth into Azula.

Azula chuckled and cupped her butt. She stood up, taking Ty Lee with her. 

“Let’s move this out of the kitchen then,” she said as Ty Lee wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Ty Lee just hummed as she pushed her fingers into Azula’s hair, unraveling the bun. 

Azula carried Ty Lee upstairs and into her room. She tried to put Ty Lee onto the bed but the acrobat refused to let her go, causing them to tumble into a pile on top of one another. 

Azula propped herself up on her hands above Ty Lee and looked down at her with a smile. 

Ty Lee looked up at her, her eyes flooding with lust. 

Azula pressed a knee between her legs and Ty Lee instantly started to grind against it. 

Humming, Azula stripped out of her shirt and immediately Ty Lee’s hands undid her bra, tossing it aside and grabbing onto her boobs, squeezing and kneading them. 

Hooking her leg around Azula, Ty Lee flipped them so she was on top. 

She leaned down and took Azula’s hardened nipple into her mouth. 

Azula threw her head back and groaned in pleasure. 

“I’m so sensitive Ty,” she gasped as Ty Lee bit down playfully and giggled at Azula’s reaction.

“Oh are you,” Ty Lee asked, pinching her other nipple between her fingers. 

Azula’s breath hitched as the touch sent waves of pleasure through her body. 

Ty Lee continued to alternate between sucking and using her fingers on Azula’s nipples as her breathing got progressively harder and her face turned red. 

“Ty,” Azula moaned, squirming. 

“Mmm? Out of words already,” Ty Lee asked, lifting her head, once again replacing her mouth with her hands and squeezing hard. 

“Ty I-” 

Azula cut herself off as she arched her back and rolled her eyes back, releasing a loud moan. 

Ty Lee blinked and sat back on Azula’s hips, watching her girlfriend ride out the waves of her climax.

“Did you just…” Ty Lee asked as Azula came down. 

“I said I was sensitive, didn’t I?” Azula asked, blushing and averting her gaze. 

Ty Lee giggled and Azula sat up abruptly, shifting her back a little, and grabbing her by her throat. 

“Did you have your fun?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee nodded shallowly, smiling widely against her grip.

“You’re just so cute,” Azula said in a low register, bringing Ty Lee’s head towards her and kissing her lightly on the lips, parting them with her tongue and running it along Ty Lee’s lower lip. “And extremely over dressed.”

She released the girl's neck and Ty Lee immediately stripped out of all of her clothes. 

Azula sat back against the headboard and watched. 

When she was properly unclothed, Ty Lee crawled across the bed into Azula’s arms. 

The firebender accepted a few kisses between putting her hands on Ty Lee’s hips and turning her around, placing her back against her chest. 

Bringing her hands around she cupped Ty Lee’s breasts in her hands, noting her sharp intake of breath. 

“You were right! They’re way more sensitive than usual,” Ty Lee said as she pressed back against Azula. 

However, Azula didn’t stop at her chest. She traced her hand down Ty Lee’s front until she reached her inner thigh. She moved her fingers further around and Ty Lee’s thighs pressed together on her hand. 

“What’s the issue,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. 

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. 

“Spread your legs,” Azula asked. 

“N-no,” Ty Lee said. 

“No?” Azula asked, pulling her hand out of between Ty Lee’s legs. 

“Wait, that’s not what I meant,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s wrist and pushing it back down. 

“What did you mean,” Azula asked as Ty Lee shifted her hips. 

“It’s embarrassing,” she whispered. 

“What’s embarrassing love?” Azula asked, nipping Ty Lee’s ear lobe. 

“It’s…” Ty Lee trailed off. 

“Let me feel you baby,” Azula said. “Spread your legs for me,” she said again. She brought her second hand down and placed it lightly on Ty Lee’s knee. 

Reluctantly Ty Lee opened her legs and Azula’s hand was free to trace higher up her leg. 

“What do we have here,” Azula said slowly, as she felt Ty Lee’s arousal on her legs. “You’re so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Ty Lee squirmed and huffed. 

“I missed this so much, darling,” Azula said, allowing her fingers to ride the slickness on Ty Lee’s thigh. 

“I- Me too,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula brought her fingers higher, and traced just outside of where Ty Lee needed her to touch. As she moved her hand at an agonizingly slow rate she brought her second hand up to turn Ty Lee’s face towards her. 

Ty Lee leaned in to kiss her eagerly as her wetness pooled out of her onto Azula’s fingers. 

“M-more,” she stuttered against Azula’s lips. 

“All in good time,” Azula whispered.

Ty Lee took Azula’s hand from her cheek and moved it lower, wrapping her fingers around her throat again. 

Chuckling Azula pressed down carefully and as she did so she slid her finger into Ty Lee’s slit. 

Ty Lee’s breath caught in her chest and she bit down on Azula’s lip. 

Azula pulled away gently and kissed her again. 

“Do you like that?” She whispered. 

Ty Lee nodded her head and closed her eyes as she started breathing heavier. 

Azula circled Ty Lee’s clit faster as the girl moved around beneath her touch. 

“‘Zula,” she whimpered. 

“Yes?”

“Faster ‘Zula,” she managed to get out. 

“Of course baby,” Azula said, complying. 

Ty Lee moaned and pressed back against Azula, jerking her hips up and down. 

“Are you close,” Azula asked as Ty Lee screwed her eyes shut. 

“So close,” Ty Lee gasped. 

“Good,” Azula said, pulling her hand away and releasing Ty Lee’s neck. 

“No,” Ty Lee squeaked as she blinked and turned to look at Azula. “Why?” She asked, looking at her with wide pouting eyes. 

Azula smirked and pushed her onto her back before standing up and taking off her pants and underwear as Ty Lee watched from the bed. 

When she was naked Azula crawled over Ty Lee. 

“Such a good girl,” Azula whispered, leaning down to kiss Ty Lee. “Waiting so patiently for me.”

“Do I deserve a reward,” Ty Lee asked hopefully. 

“Already?” Azula asked. 

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, pulling Azula over her so that her leg was in between Ty Lee’s and Ty Lee’s knee was in between hers. 

“Are you already so needy that you’re going to get off on my leg,” Azula asked with a smile as Ty Lee immediately began to move on Azula’s thigh to gain friction. 

Slowly Azula also began rocking a little, reveling in the feeling of her clit sliding along her lover’s leg.

After a little while Azula moved her leg away and straddled Ty Lee, sitting down onto her hips. 

Ty Lee pouted and tried to roll her pelvis up, but it was trapped beneath Azula. 

“Why are you being mean,” Ty Lee whined. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Azula replied, bending over to kiss her lightly. Ty Lee tilted her chin up to get more kisses but Azula pulled back. 

“Come back,” Ty Lee said, reaching up to grab Azula’s chin. Azula caught her wrist and pinned it above her head. 

“I think it might be time for a little taste,” she said. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and when Azula released her hand it fell right into the firebender’s hair, pushing her head lightly as Azula lowered herself down Ty Lee’s body. 

First she dragged her lips and tongue over Ty Lee’s hip, tracing the curvature of her body as the girl pushed her legs open around her. 

“Oh now you’re so willing,” Azula said, placing her hands below Ty Lee’s legs and holding them open as she reached her center, taking in the view of her girlfriend’s most private region, a place reserved only for her. 

Azula licked her lips at the sight of how aroused Ty Lee was, and how much more aroused she was becoming by the second. 

Ty Lee blushed and shifted impatiently as Azula leaned to her side and kissed her inner thigh before tracing her tongue along it, stopping before she reached the slit. She did the same with the other side and when she was done Ty Lee was panting. 

“You taste so good my love,” Azula said.

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee groaned.

Positioning herself above Ty Lee’s right inner thigh again, Azula bit down, sinking her teeth in lightly before softly kissing the spot. 

Ty Lee moaned loudly and arched her back. 

Moving a little higher on her leg Azula did the same thing, biting down and then kissing her lightly. 

“Harder,” Ty Lee breathed. 

“What was that,” Azula asked, moving to the left side. 

“Harder,” Ty Lee said louder. 

Azula bit down on her thigh, sucking a little, triggering Ty Lee to clutch her legs together but Azula held them open. 

Releasing her thigh Azula placed a finger right on Ty Lee’s clit, sending a shiver through her body. 

Coating her finger, Azula slipped it in easily. 

Ty Lee gasped and pushed her head back into the pillow. 

Azula pressed her tongue against Ty Lee’s center and slid in a second finger. 

“Are you going to l-let me c-cum?” Ty Lee stuttered as Azula started moving her tongue up and down slowly. 

“Let me worry about that Ty,” she said, the proximity of her mouth to Ty Lee sent her word vibrations directly into her. “You just worry about feeling good.”

“You- You’ve already stopped so I-”

“Hush,” Azula said, curling her fingers up into Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee forgot words and she forgot her argument. She forgot everything except the feeling of Azula. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned.

Azula picked up the pace as Ty Lee moaned and huffed and shifted. As she slid a third finger into Ty Lee the girl began to beg. 

“I’m so close ‘Zula,” she said. 

Azula didn’t say anything; she just held her rhythm steady. 

“Please ‘Zula, please,” she said as Azula kept an acute awareness of the signs of her body. She felt how close she was to her release. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned. “I’m going to…”

Ty Lee trailed off as Azula stopped suddenly.

“No!” She cried as Azula crawled up the bed so they were face to face. “Why?” Ty Lee asked, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

Her hips were jerking around and her legs were rubbing together as Azula lay, smirking at her.

“You’re so mean,” Ty Lee whined. 

“No baby,” Azula said, taking her face in her hand. “I love you, and you’re doing so well. We waited three days for this. How quickly do you want it to end?”

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. 

“Come here,” Azula coaxed, drawing her face closer. 

Ty Lee moved forward and kissed Azula hard. She pressed against her, allowing their tongues to war between their mouths. 

As they kissed Azula brought a hand between her own legs and began touching herself. 

Ty Lee’s hand crept down and took Azula’s, replacing it with her own. 

Azula let out a small involuntary gasp as Ty Lee began rubbing her clit. 

“Right there,” Azula groaned as Ty Lee moved her hand faster. 

As she felt her own climax build she noticed Ty Lee’s other hand was no longer by her face. She opened an eye to see Ty Lee had started to rub herself. 

“Hey,” Azula growled. 

She grabbed both of Ty Lee’s wrists, and rolled over so she was sitting on her again, with her wrists pinned above her head.

“Who said you can do that,” Azula asked. 

“Sorry,” Ty Lee squeaked. “I just really want to-”

“Ask me for it,” Azula said. 

“Can I please cum?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Not yet,” Azula said. “You little stunt pushes the time table back.”

Ty Lee nodded and looked away. 

Azula moved further up Ty Lee’s body and Ty Lee smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. Her own need faded to the background, albeit briefly. Grabbing Azula’s thighs Ty Lee pulled her down so her slit was positioned right over her mouth. 

Ty Lee began to lick hungrily as Azula grabbed the headboard and rode Ty Lee’s face.

“Fuck Ty,” Azula called out, panting, “you feel so good.”

Ty Lee pulled her closer and hit all the right spots with her tongue as Azula came and squeezed her head with her legs. 

After licking up as much as she could Azula got off of her and sat on the bed, catching her breath. 

Ty Lee sat up and looked at her pleadingly. 

“That was amazing, baby,” Azula said, rubbing Ty Lee’s cheek. 

“My turn please,” Ty Lee asked, fluttering her eyes. 

Azula smiled and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” she said. “And you’ve been waiting so patiently, for the most part.”

Ty Lee kissed her back and took Azula’s hand, trying to put it between her legs but Azula shook her head and pulled back. 

She got off of her bed and went to the bedside table, pulling out a large wand vibrator. 

“Lie down Ty,” she instructed. 

Ty Lee did as she commanded. 

“Am I allowed to cum,” Ty Lee asked. 

“You really want to?” Azula asked with a smirk, positioning herself above Ty Lee and turning the toy on. Ty Lee bucked her hips eagerly at the sound of the low vibration. 

“I really want to ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Okay baby,” Azula said. 

Carefully she placed the wand right on Ty Lee’s clit, which was already sensitive and throbbing from having been edged. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee choked as Azula turned the speed from the first setting to the second. A quick check revealed there were ten speeds. Perfect. 

“Does that feel nice Ty,” Azula asked, rubbing the vibrator around a little. 

Ty Lee’s mouth fell open but all that came out was a whimper. 

“I- I’m,” she tried. 

“It’s okay, my love,” Azula said. “Go ahead and cum,” she encouraged. 

She pushed the speed up to three and Ty Lee arched her back and curled her toes, moaning loudly. 

“‘Zula,” she called as she rode her orgasm. “‘Zula, _Azula_.”

Azula smirked and kept rubbing the wand along her as Ty Lee rode the waves of her orgasm. 

When she was able to open her eyes she smiled cutely at Azula.

“You’re adorable,” Azula said, kicking the speed up to four. 

Ty Lee’s breath hitched as she began to squirm. 

“I c-can’t, n-not that quick,” she stuttered out. 

“This is what you asked for,” Azula said. “You said you wanted to cum.” She angled the wand down and pressed it against Ty Lee’s clit. 

“‘Z-Zula,” Ty Lee whispered as she bucked up against the toy. 

“Cum for me Ty,” Azula said as Ty Lee’s second orgasm ripped through her. 

“Mmm,” she whimpered as she was transported by the feeling. She tried to talk but all that came out was another whimper. 

Meanwhile, Azula turned the speed up to seven. 

Ty Lee’s eyes shot open as pressed the toy harder against her. 

“N-n-no,” she said, trying her hardest to formulate thoughts. 

“But Ty, you begged me to let you cum,” Azula said, rubbing faster. “You begged and pleaded and batted your eyes.”

“I can’t,” Ty Lee gasped. “Can’t take,” she tried. “Take it,” she finished. 

“Yes you can,” Azula coaxed. “You’re doing beautifully.”

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee called out as she came for a third time, her muscles tightening and a sound she’d never made before escaped her mouth. She grabbed into the sheets and pulled them hard, trying to ground herself. 

The waves of pleasure were so intense that her brain felt fuzzy. She couldn’t concentrate on anything but how she felt. 

Her legs trembled on the bed as she tried to regain some awareness of what was happening. Seeing her eyes open, Azula turned the toy up to the max vibration, a ten. 

Ty Lee panted and shifted and squirmed as Azula continued moving the wand over her. 

It was too much, the stimulation was too much. The only noises that were coming out of her mouth were pants and whimpers and small groans of pleasure. 

The vibration seemed to connect directly to her brain, each subtle motion sending pleasure crashing into her, and there were thousands of movements a second. 

“‘Z,” she tried.

“Yes,” Azula replied. 

Ty Lee felt her fourth orgasm building and she couldn’t even remember how to speak. 

Azula lowered herself down so that she could grind against the toy as well.

She pressed herself up against Ty Lee, kissing her sloppily. 

Ty Lee moaned into her mouth as Azula sucked on her lip. 

“I’m going to cum,” Azula whispered against Ty Lee. 

They came together, and Azula turned off the toy, putting it aside. 

Both girls were trembling; their hearts were racing, their breathing heavy and their skin was sweaty. 

Gathering Ty Lee against her chest Azula kissed her head. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.”

Ty Lee couldn’t say anything. Her brain felt like mush. All she knew was the warm, safe embrace of her girlfriend. She pushed as close to Azula as she could, wrapping her arms around her neck and trying to close all the gaps that were between them. 

Azula stroked Ty Lee’s hair and rubbed her back. 

As Ty Lee relaxed and recovered she pressed her numb, swollen lips against Azula’s chest. 

“‘Zula,” she whispered. 

“Yes darling?”

“You’re mine,” she whispered. “And I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Azula agreed. 

“No one should be able to keep us apart like that,” Ty Lee said. 

“You didn’t enjoy the game?” Azula asked. 

Ty Lee shook her head. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Azula said. “Now Mai has to buy us that strap and it’s over.”

“Forever,” Ty Lee said. 

“Forever,” Azula echoed. 

“Good,” Ty Lee hummed. 

“Do you want to get cleaned up,” Azula asked.

“Not yet,” Ty Lee said. “Three days worth of cuddles.”

“We can cuddle when we’re clean,” Azula pointed out. 

“Three days worth of sex,” Ty Lee said, biting into Azula’s chest and sucking hard. When she pulled away there was a light purple mark. 

“You want to go again?” Azula asked as Ty Lee traced the spot where she claimed her. 

“Of course,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula chuckled and squeezed Ty Lee tightly.

“Water first,” she said, letting her go and rolling away to grab a bottle of water from her stash in a drawer under the bed. 

She opened it and took a long drink before handing it to Ty Lee who finished the plastic bottle before handing it back.

Rolling her head and cracking her knuckles for dramatic effect, Ty Lee threw her leg over Azula’s lap and put her hands on her shoulders. 

“I’m in control this time,” she said, leaning in for a kiss. 

“You’d be more convincing if your legs stopped trembling,” Azula teased, placing a hand on Ty Lee’s shaking knee.

“Did I say you can talk,” Ty Lee said with a grin, pulling away. 

“Sorry miss,” Azula said, tracing her fingers up Ty Lee’s butt to her hips.

“Much better,” Ty Lee said, leaning in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up not putting the trip to the store in this chapter and kept it strictly pwp (basically) but that should be coming soon...


End file.
